Is This Love?
by bloodmutforeva116
Summary: In a world of fame can there be true love with no games or lies? Can Bella trust Edward enough to be loved by him? Can Rosalie and Alice find there true love also? Can the three best friends stay friends? Or will they lose it all over a guy? All Human!
1. First Sight

**_This is my very first Fan-fiction. So I really hope you like this story! _**

**_It took me a while to think of what to write about. And I finally got what it was gonna be about. So here it is. _**

**_So I would really love if you guys would read it and tell me what you think. If i should add something or erase other things. I would love to have some good ideas for the next one._**

**_Now just Remember READ&&REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters. If I did own them I wouldn't be here right now, Now would i?_**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" The guy said over the microphone.

And I heard screams so loud I was already bumped up to do my thing. And at point I was out on stage getting ready to sing. The music started to play. I stared to move around to the music.

"How Is everyone doing tonight? Well, I'm going to start off with my new hit "Untouched" and you know I have to do this with my favorite person in the world. Alice come out here!"

Alice is my Best Friend in the world. Also my other Best Friend is Rosalie. But Rosalie was in Paris for the week. She was doing some Modeling up there. But I have known Alice since I was 12 years old. And for a 12 year old I didn't know someone so small could have so much energy! Alice was the one who help me write my first song, with my first boyfriend. She was with me a lot. We started our lives at the same time

Little Alice came out and looked so happy! Also she was a wonderful designer; she has designed for almost everyone in Hollywood! She was happy she was on stage for the first time. Now the music to "Untouched" was playing, Alice and I got into place.

(**Bold: Bella; **_Italic: Alice; Underlined: Both_)

**I go ooh ooh**, **you go**_ ah ah_  
_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
_**I can la, la, la, l-la, la**  
_I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got_  
_'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
_**Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me**

**And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye**

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_  
_You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

**And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down**

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
_**Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
**_Untouched_  
**Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la**

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un_

When we were done with that song we where jumping up and down. Alice left after that song. I went on and sang 3 more songs, before the next band went on. So I could go get changed and look nice for the next 3 songs. The band Fall Out Boys where on stage now.

"Bella! Bella! You need to hurry they are only singing 3 songs and they are not long!" Alice said running around looking for my next outfit.

"Alice, Chilax!" I tried not to laugh but it was too hard to do. "People where are Bella's shoes? This is what I meant by be ready for anything!" Alice said screaming out the door.

"You're on in 3 minutes Bella! Please Hurry!" My manager said behind closed doors.

I was getting pushed around so badly I tripped a couple of times. But now I was out on stage getting ready to do the next act.

"Well I think everyone knows my next song! So I want everyone to sing with me! I want you guys to show me you guys are really my true fans!" Everyone in there started to scream at the top of there lungs when they heard the start of the music.

**Confidence is a must  
Happiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges I like them rough**

**A man with a midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a rush  
Stop, you're making me blush  
People are looking at us**

**I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar**

**And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar**

**And when you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)**

**And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar**

**Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar**

**Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I can handle that  
Animal in the sack**

**His eyes see right to my soul  
I saw and lose self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan**

**I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you, so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar**

**And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar**

**When you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)**

**And listen baby turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar**

**On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar**

**I got my eye on you  
And I can't let you get away**

**Hey baby, whether it's now or later  
I've got you  
You can't shake me  
'Cause I got you on my radar**

**Whether you like it or not, it isn't gonna stop  
'Cause I got you on my radar  
(I got you)  
'Cause I got you on my radar**

**I'm checking you, so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar**

**And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar**

**When you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)**

**I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)**

**And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar**

After that I sang 2 more. Then I went straight to the back. I was really tired and hungry! Dancing on stage can make you really hungry. I talked to Alice and see if she wanted to go out for dinner or something but no she was to "busy." So I decided that I would go alone.

I was driving down 5th avenue heading of to dinner. When my phone started to vibrate. I looked for it in my jacket pocket. I opened it and it said _Rosalie._ I wonder what she wanted. Wasn't she off at a runway show? I opened my phone and clicked the button that said "Open". The message read, "_Hello Bella... I am about to hit the runway. I just wanted to tell you. And also tell Alice to stop calling me! But everything is every beautiful over here in Paris! Love, Rosalie"_

That's really weird she never does text me. She is always texting Alice. I wonder what is happening that is wasn't talking to Alice. After I was done thinking. I texted her back, "_Aww! We miss you over here! Ok, I will tell her. I hope you have lots of fun! xoxo Bella."_

When i lifted my head I started to see people with cameras running towered something. I decided to go and check it out. When I got there I found out they were talking pictures of Edward Cullen. One of the hottest people alive on this earth according to "People Magazine."

I felt bad for him because I know how it feels when someone is trying to take pictures of you. So I got out of my car and went to him everyone stopped what they where doing to look at me. And know cameras where flashing at me. I tried to cover my eyes with my arm. With my free hand I grabbed Edwards arm and dragged him to the car. Well better said he was in front of me talking me to my car? I thought I was helping him not the other way around.

When we got in my car I said "Well that was fun wasn't it?" with a little giggle in my voice.

"I guess it is. Oh. I am very grateful u saved me! I was about to hit someone! But what made you save me?" Edward asked not even looking at me yet.

"I know what you are going though. I hate them just as much as you do!" I said with my hands in the air.

"What do you mean you know how I feel? You are only--- Holy Shit! You're Bella Swan!"

"Yea and your Edward Cullen. Hello to the world!" I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Well sorry I didn't know who you where. Your car is really dark in here."

"Yea I know that. Its better Paparazzi don't know who you are in here." "Well I'm really thankful Bella for saving me! If you want anything I will help you also."

"Well? If it's not too much to ask... would you like to go out to dinner with me? I was heading over there before I ran into you."

"I would love to!" Edward looked really happy like he was hopping I would ask him something like this. "Where would you like to go?" he asked me.

"Anywhere would be good with me."

We sat there in silence. I was to nerves to move for some reason. I never act like this. I mean he is Edward Cullen. It's not like I like him or something...Right?

We finally got to a restaurant and I was starving! We got out of the car and there where paparazzi all around me and Edward.

We started to walk forward and well being me, I tripped. I was ready to hit the floor but I felt two warm arms around my waist. I looked up and Edward was holding me so I wouldn't fall. At that point I was red at a Tomato. He lifted me up but didn't let go, he was still holding me from around the waist. I mean I didn't mind it at all.

But I don't know if he remembers but there are paparazzi around us. And by around us I meant it.

"Edward are you and Bella together?" One guy said "When did you guys start dating?" Another said.

There were so many question I felt a little dizzy. The question made Edward laugh a little. I could feel it and plus I looked up and I saw he was smiling. I wonder what he was thinking. Sometimes I wish I had powers to read minds.

But for sure this was going on every gossip channel on this world. When I said that to myself in my mind I started to panic!

The first thing I started to think was..._ What will Alice and Rosalie think when they see this on the news? What will I do with all the gossip? Are me and Edward still gonna talk after this?_ I was panicking for no reason. Right?

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Now go and REVIEW this story. I would love to have some good ideas for the next chapters. All you have to go is click that green button! I love to have atleast 3 Reviews. Thanks To all of you.**

**Love,**

**Bloodmutforeva116**


	2. Single Life

**Hello again! Thanks everyone for reading. Once your done reading dont forget!!**

**READ&&REVIEW**

**Also I want to thank my brother for helping me write this chapter! He helped me a lot. So I hope you enjoy it. Also I made a promise. But if you want to read that promise you have to go down to the bottom! So that means read read read!!**

**Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. (Which sucks!)**

* * *

Edward's Point Of View

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I hit the off button on my alarm before it got me in a bad mood. My alarm read _6:30 a.m._

"It's too early for this! Stupid day light!" I said in a hushed tone.

I didn't want to wake up my Emmitt and Jasper. Because God forbids I wake up Emmitt from his beauty sleep! And If I wake up Jasper he will just be all cranky and moody. No one likes cranky Jasper!

I jumped in the shower and stood there for a while so I could relax for the interview I had this morning. Well I had a lot to do today! Interview after interview and some photo shoots. I wanted to look refreshed for today.

I got out and put on my lucky jeans. They we light blue and had some rips in them; I put on my dark blue DC shirt. The I slid my shoes on and grabbed my favorite leather jacket. I headed down stairs to grab a quick bit to eat. But when I looked at the clock it read _7:53 a.m. _

_"_Shit! I'm late!" I grabbed my keys and went out to my brand new Corvette. I went pretty fast so I got there in time.

My first interview of the day was with Giuliana Rancic for _E! News_. She is a very delightful person also very enthusiastic.

"Hello" She said shaking my hand.

"Hi." I said in return.

"So Edward, tell me how is the new album going for you?"

"I think its going pretty well actually. I have put a lot of effort in this album. If you didn't know I wrote every single song on there, so I am very excited about this one!"

"I know all the ladies out there with be very happy with that!" She said giggling. "We are hearing around town that you are working on a film now? Are you going to start doing both singing and acting?

"Well Giuliana, I love to do both, but right now I find singing my number one job. But don't get me wrong I love to act also but singing is my number one priority at the moment."

"Tell us about the new role you are going to portray."

It looks like this interview was going to take a while. "The movie is about dancing. I'm the main character that falls in love with one of the dancers at the school. But it's not easy for him to talk to girls."

"Interesting, so it's like you're playing yourself...right?"

"Some how, because I dance on stage doesn't mean I'm a professional dancer. And plus I can talk to girls all the time I'm very good friends with some also!" I said laughing and turning a little red.

After an hour I finish up the interview and headed home for a little break. When I got home I start to wish I never got here. Emmitt was up and ready for the football game to start. So Emmitt was up and excited and could get on anyone's nerves. Jasper went out don't know where. He's been out a lot lately. As if he is dating someone. Could he have been?

I got inside and went straight for the kitchen. I was starving! I had leftovers from the other night when we had lasagna. Looks like Emmitt had breakfast. I tried to eat fast enough so I could leave and finish my day.

I had scarfed the lasagna down and burnt my tongue. Then I heard laughter from the living room!

"Eddie boy! Is that you?" I thought to my self _Emmett_

"Yes its me! Stop calling me that or else!"

"OK! OK! Grumpy... I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Emmitt said with a little grin

"Emmitt what do you want? I have to head out and do some stuff!"

"Nothing, I just got bored, wanted to know if you could buy me some chocolate milk."

"Bye Emmitt, I will see what I can do about that!"

I left him hanging like always. Now I was on my way to album signing I had this afternoon. When I got there were about 50,000 people waiting for me. You could fit then in an arena.

When I came out to the table I heard millions of girls screaming. I loved my fans and I love when they come out to meet me. It's the best feeling ever.

By the end of the signing I could have swear I signed way more then I was expecting. My hand was numb and oh so tired. I had to cancel my photo shoot and reschedule it. I was so tired again. I could wait to go home and sleep.

I walked to my car and turned up the music. They where having a live concert on the radio of Bella Swan. The #1 singer out there! When I heard her on the radio I felt butterflies in my stomach. That was really weird.

When I got close to my house, I remembered Emmitt's milk he wanted.

"Shit! The milk!" I felt my phone start ringing

**_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
_**and it said _Emmitt. _"UGH!" then I answered it

I looked at the tiny screen  
If I cut my arm fuckbleedingDon't give a

"Yes Emmitt?"

"Did you bring me my milk? I really want it! I am like craving it!"

"Gosh Emmitt! Are you like pregnant or something!? And yes I about to go get you milk!" I said literally screaming in the phone.

"Edward I was just asking! Gosh! I thought I was you best friend? Do you always talk to you best friends like that?"

"Emmitt I have to go... Get to you point!"

"Forget it Edward! Just get me my damn milk!" You could here that he was trying to hold in his laughter from the other side.

"Bye"

I drove to the nearest Walgreens but there was no parking so I drove down the road a little and got out. But I forgot how famous I was and how everyone could regencies me.

"Hey! Look! It's Edward Cullen!" Some girl screamed across the block.

At that point there was about 15-25 paparazzi around me. I heard some girl call my name and she grabbed my arm. But then she started to point to a car so I went in front of her and lead her to the car.

We got in and it was pitch dark in there. It was silent for about 3 minutes till the girl started to talk.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" she said a little giggle in her voice.

"I guess it is. Oh. I am very grateful u saved me! I was about to hit someone! But what made you save me?" I said with relief in my voice

"I know what you are going though. I hate them just as much as you do!" I saw something in her side move I think it was her hands.

At this point I was somewhat confused. How did she know? I was going to ask her but how? Well I don't want to hurt her feeling. I'm just going to ask.

"What do you mean you know how I feel? You are only--- Holy Shit! You're Bella Swan!"

My eyes shot up! I was in a car with Bella Swan. Is this really happening?

"Yea and your Edward Cullen. Hello to the world!" She sounded happy.

"Well sorry I didn't know who you where. Your car is really dark in here."

"Yea I know that. Its better Paparazzi don't know who you are in here." "Well I'm really thankful Bella for saving me! If you want anything I will help you also."

"Well? If it's not too much... would you like to go out to dinner with me? I was heading over there before I ran into you."

Why was she asking? We didn't even know each other. I don't really want to go to dinner, but I had to she saved my life

"I would love to!" I think I sounded too happy. "Where would you like to go?" I asked her while I was driving her car.

"Anywhere would be good with me." While heading to a place we said nothing, I wondered if she's as nerves as I we arrived all of sudden behind blinded by paparazzi. I was walking behind Bella and I saw her falls. I reach out my hands so I could grab her by the waist before she hits the floor. I got her up and kept on holding her.

We were being asked questions' but I just smiled because I didn't mind. I mean I was only going to dinner with Bella it's not that serious.

After we got in the restaurant I felt my phone vibrate I picked it out of my pocket and saw on the screen it said _Emmitt._

I opened the phone and read his text message. Which said, "_ Eddie boy!? Where in the world are you? I'm still waiting for my chocolate milk! I really think my cookies would love to be on the side of milk. Can you please hurry up?! I would love it!"_

When I was reading the message I started to laugh.

I wrote back say,"_ Stop calling me that! I have a name! E-D-W-A-R-D! And I'm kinda doing something! I will be home later with your milk! And those cookies better not be my special ones! Tell Jasper we need to talk! Don't Txt Back!_I looked up and Bella was looking at me weird. Like I had something on my face.

"Sorry, that's my best friend."

"It's ok! I have the same kind of friends!"

We sat there looking at the menus. I was waiting till we started to talk. But I guess there was nothing to say at the moment. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It was 8:49 _p.m_.

But then it hit me. Like a ball slamming in my face.

_Edward and Bella Together? Or Friends?_ I can see it now. On all the news channels. Oh my Gosh! I have a lot of explaining to do!

* * *

**What do you think? Good, Bad, Awsome, Terrible?? I would love to know. Also thanks to everyone that is now following my story. I know i will have more story to put up. I would love to use your ideas in my story. So go and push that button down there. And tell me what you would love to see next happen to Bella and Edward.**

**Also I am about to promise you guys something. Im going to up date this story at least once a week! Also i will try to make them longer. If this you like to read then here you go.**

**Love,**

**Bloodmutforeva116**


	3. Dinner Date

**Hola everyone!... This is the next chapter of this Wonderful story.**

** I just wanted to thank someone every important to me and that is Roxana. Happy Birthday Buddy! This Chapter is for you. Also I want to thank Roxana for helping me with this chapter also Jerry "Coco". For letting me use him in this story.**

**So dont for get!! I would love some reviews! READ&&REVIEW!!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

Bella's Point Of View

We finally got seated at a table in the back. We waited sometime for some private seats.

The waiter seated us. I looked for his name tag. Which said **_Jerry_**? What a strange name to have. The waiter had an oval shaped head, he was tall but it didn't hide his baby fat. He had brown green eyes that where nice, but they wouldn't compare to Edward's. He had short brown spiked hair. Also he has a really nice smile.

"Would you like a minute or two to order you drinks?" Jerry asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Uhh. Yea we would like that." Edward answered while looking at me.

I kept looking at my menu. What to have. I don't want to look like a pig now do I? I could order a Mushroom Ravioli. Yea i will have that. Sounds pretty descent.

I heard Edward giggle in the back round. I put my menu down and saw him looking under the table. What is he doing? I gave him a look like 'should I be laughing also?'

"Sorry, that's my best friend." he said with regret in his voice.

When he said that i though about Alice and Rosalie being over protective about me.

"It's ok! I have the same kind of friends!" I said with a giggle

I took back my menu in my hands and kept reading. Should I say something?

The waiter came back. He looked cleaner then before. That is a little weird don't you think.

"Are you ready to order?" Getting his notepad out to write on. Edward looked at me and i nod to him.

"I will have the Baby Back Ribs with a Coca Cola."

"Would you like soup or salad with that?"

"Uhh. Salad, also don't forget the ranch."

"And for you miss?"

"I would like a plate of Mushroom ravioli, also a salad and a Sprite, no ice."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you!"

The waiter walked away with our menus and gave a wink. I hope Edward didn't see that! I looked at Edward and he looked like he was gonna say something but he closed his mouth.

"What where you going to say?"

"No it nothing! Really its nothing."

"Edward, I might be famous but I'm not stupid! What where you going to say!"

"I don't know if it's just me or what, but that guy gave me a bad vibe. I don't know kinda weird that he winked at you don't you think?"

"Hahaha! I know what you mean its to funny!"

We sat there talking about random things. First was about the latest updates on our careers.

"Ok! I really don't want to talk about my job anymore. I get that a lot in interviews. So tell me, Bella Swan, about yourself. I mean your real self."

That question caught me of guard. He wants to know about me. Usually all the guys i date just want to know the basics about being famous. This really is different. What should i say to him? Would he really want to know everything? Well i don't want to scare this guy off. But to be safe i will keep it on a low key thing.

I started to talk. I talked about my childhood. How I use to live in a small town. And I talked about my parent. I talked about everything except when my world came down on me. I didn't want to get to that part yet. It was too much to trust someone with.

The only people that knew about my little secret were Alice and Rosalie. They where the ones who help me thought it all. They where there by my side every minute. I was really proud of them for not running away like my other so called "Friends". I guess that how we all came really close friends.

I food finally got to our table. We began to eat and we would talk. Edward wont stop making me laugh it was incredible how much I laughed that night! I felt different when i was with Edward. I wasn't like all the other guys i dated.

After we finish and the waiter came to take our plate's away and to give us our check, Edward took it from my reach. He looked at it and pulled out his wallet to pay.

"No you are not paying! I invited you to eat. I should go and pay!"

"Bella, please let me, Let me for this to pay you back for saving me from the paparazzi." he said taking out his money.

I gave his a look and kept quite. He went to go pay and he left the recipe on the table. I took it when he wasn't looking. 152 dollars for food! Holy shit! That was too much to pay for what i did. Edward came back and we sat there for about another hour just talking. For some reason Edward was the only one that could make me blushing so much. No one ever knew how to make me blush!

I can honestly tell you i never felt like this with someone. I felt so different like I could be myself with him. I looked at the clock on my cell phone. _11:36_ Wow. We have been out for so long! I need to go and sleep I have a busy day tomorrow and i bet he does also!

"Edward, I need to head home now. Its getting really late now and I need to get up really early!"

"Oh, Wow time went way to fast! Yeah it's fine. I also have a big day tomorrow. I have a concert I have to sing for."

I started to giggle. Gosh Darn it. Why does he do this to me!? We headed out the front door to find our selves with a million paparazzi. What are we going to do now?

"Back door?" I said questioning him.

"Back door!" He said with the same idea.

There wasn't as much as out in front. But it was the same questions they where asking earlier. We got into my car. With me in the passenger seat. The whole way home we where talking about Edward and his childhood. I got to know this guy better then anything. He seems way more gentlemen like then they gave him credit for!

I was falling for him. I can't believe I was really falling for Edward. The boy I just met. But it wasn't like a crush. I felt different with him. I felt safe and loved. I felt like i could be myself with him. I could be a fool but he won't laugh at me he would be a fool with him. I really can't believe i am falling so hard for some i just met. When i was thinking this in the car i drifted off to sleep.

I felt the car stop but i didn't want to open my eyes. I heard Edwards's door open and close. Then i felt the door open on my side of the car. I felt big, strong, warm arms carrying me bridal style. I was guessing he was taking me to my door.

I heard Alice's voice and heard her open the door. I started to shiver and Edward held me closer to his body.

"Bella, finally you are ho-... Uhh, Edward Cullen? What are you doing with Bella? Did she fall again? Gosh what am i gonna do wit-"

"No, she didn't fall. She fell asleep in the car on the way home. We had dinner together."

"What?! Bella and you had dinner and she didn't tell me?! Uhh, sorry she must be heavy!"

"No! She is lighter then a feather! But she is shivering can i take her in. I don't want her to get sick."

What did he say? I was lighter then a feather? That has to be wrong! I way like what 130? That has to count as being big.

I felt him move around in the house and Alice was helping Edward get to my room.

I held on to Edward so he won't let go. But he found a way to make me let go. He took of my shoes and wrapped me with some blankets.I turned and saw him walking out. I opened my eyes a little more.

"Stay with me Edward, please?" I said with my head reached out for him to hold.

Did i just him to stay with me the night? I guess i just did ask him. He looked back with is eyes open wide. He walked back to be and got next me in bed. I felt good. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me really close to his body. I love how he smelled how i would go up and down with his breathing and i could feel and hear his heart beating.

I heard Alice come thought the door of my room and she didn't say a word. She just closed it up again and left us alone.

The rhythm of his heart put me to sleep. I could still feel his strong arms around me. Hold me there so no one could hurt me. I felt so safe with him. I felt like I belonged him his arms, like his arms where made for my body. I fit perfectly. I shivered a little and he pulled me him more. I not saying i didn't like it. Because I loved how this felt.

I closed my eyes and didn't wake up once thought out the whole night. . When I woke up I felt different. I felt warm for the first time. I always wake up cold grasping for something to make me feel warm. But in his arms i felt the warmth i was looking for. Edward's arms were still around my waist where they where suppose to be.

I stayed there still. I wanted to remember this in the most i could. Before Edward would wake up and realize what he did. I looked at my alarm clock it was still early so i had time. I traced him arms with my fingers. He started to wake up so i closed my eyes as fast as i could before he could see i was enjoying this.

"Good morning." He said with a relaxed voice.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning." I tried to sound like i just woke up but I think i did a pretty job on doing that.

He saw he had his arms still around my waist. He removed them and i felt cold. I didn't like the felling with out him there. We got up and smelled food cooking. Alice I thought to myself. Edward left the room so I could get dressed. As soon as he left i put on some Dark Denim Blue Jeans with a red undershirt on top and a little jacket to go with it. I put on some red flats to go with the shirt.

I went down starts and Edward was eating some food. I went to join him and Alice for breakfast. I turned on the T.V. and when we turned it on we were about to miss the "BIG NEW".

We were watching E! News. Ryan and Giuliana were talking about Edward and me.

"_Can this be true? Can it? Edward and Bella together at last? What is going on with the hottest people on the earth? WE found Bella trying to save Edward from a storm of paparazzi. Afterwards they went out for a bit to eat. They where on there dinner date for 3 hours. Could this be love or just friendship? I don't think so because when they going into the restaurant Edward was hold Bella by the waist." _

When she was talking, they where showing picture of me and Edward going into the restaurant. We looked nice. But i was afraid what Edward would have said. They kept going on with our "Story."

_"I think this is really love. Edward had a little spark in his eyes when he was with her. And Bella looked happy in the picture. I have to say they make a mighty fine couple. And honestly this has to be the hottest couple since Angela and Brad. On to more news..."_

Uhh No. What is Edward going to think? I hope this doesn't mess anything up. I mean things have to be weird since i asked him to stay in my bed for the night. But i felt like i need Edward now. Just thinking that Edward would leave made me feel sick to my stomach. He couldn't leave; I mean cant we least stay friends. I was going over board. Edward was much more mature then that...Right?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Now go and review this story! Tell me what i should do next! Now next chapter with be a little longer I hope. But yes I will also have some Jacob soon! So dont worry Team Jacob Fans! He is coming.. Now go click the Green BUTTON!**

**Love,**

** Bloodmutforeva116**


	4. Jacob

**Hello Everyone once again. Here is the next chapter to Is This Love?. I hope everyone enjoyed's it. I did do what the reviews told me. I had a couple of people read it before i posted it. So i hope I didn't make any mistakes. **

**I really want to thank Tammy and Roxana again! They are the best! I know that maybe the story is moving to fast but i will work on going slower on it. I would like to make them long. Well thanks everyone and enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in the story.. Well only two of them. **

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

I was in a shock on how everyone is reacting on me and Edward going out to dinner. I wonder how Edward is taking this. Well I might as well say goodbye to him. He hasn't looked me in the face not even once. I have to going over board on this. It's just a little gossip. I looked at my watcand i reacted by jumping up!

"Holy Shit! It's super late!" I said putting my dish in the sink.

"Bella! There is someone here, please have some kind of manners. Also I was thinking of throwing a Welcome Back Party for Rosalie tomorrow."

"That's great Alice. Edward do you need me to drive to your car?" I said grabbing my purse and cell phone.

"Umm, if it isn't a bother and if you wont be late."

"No! It's perfectly fine. Just can you like get a move on it." I said with a hint of happiness in my voice.

Edward and I walked out to my car and he sat on the passenger seat this time. In the car we were really quite. So i decided to put the radio on

_"Well, to get to some good music! Here is Bella Swan with her new hit! Party in the U.S.A!"_

I rolled my eyes and reached to chance the station. But Edward bet me to it.

"No, I want to here your song. I have never really heard your music." He said still on the button."

"Fine! But don't laugh! "

**I hopped off the plane at LAX  
With the dream, my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess  
Am I gonna fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab  
Here I am for the first time  
Looked to my right and i see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous**

**My tummy's turnin' and i'm feelin' kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
and the the Jay-Z was on**

**So I put my hands up  
They're playin' My Song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**

**Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "who's that chick that rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from outta town."**

**So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause all I see are stillettos  
I guess I never got the memo**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
And the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on**

**So I put my hands up  
They're playin' My Song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**

**Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime(everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

**So I put my hands up  
They're Playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up  
They're playin' my song  
And I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah It's a party in the USA**

I turned and looked at him to see if he was at the burst of laughing. When I looked he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Edward? Edward! What's wrong?" I said with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his shoulder shaking him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. The song is amazing! You have a wonderful voice Bella!"

"Shut up! That's why you looked so white?! Because of my voice?"

"What I'm not lying! Edward Cullen doesn't lie. I was raised better then that!"

"Well thank you. I just haven't see anyone react like that because of my voice."

"When is your next concert?"

"Umm. I think its next week Wednesday. Why do you ask?"

"Well because I was want to see you perform now and to see if you can give me back stage passes."

"Hahaha. You're funny! You don't need to ask for back stage passes. You have access to be back stage."

"That's awesome! Hey can i bring my best friends Emmitt and Jasper?"

"Sure, that's the perks of having a famous friend right?!"

"Were still friends even after what they said on the T.V.?"

"Edward what where you thinking. I would love to be your friend."

At this point we where one block away from his car. We kept talking still then. I was not in a hurry anymore. I wanted to talk for hours. It was different like I said with him! I didn't feel like I needed to hide anything from him. I should invite him over again to hang maybe he could bring his best friends. OH! I have an amazing idea. I should invite Edward to Rosalie's Welcome Back Party!

"I was laughing so hard I peed!" He said laughing at the memories. I completely forgot that he was talking.

"So Edward, Do you think you could by the house tomorrow for you know Rosalie's Party. It would be nice if you would. If you want you can bring your friends."

"Umm… Sure! I will tell Jasper and Emmitt when I get home. And Thanks again for everything!"

"Oh! Here is my number… I mean if you get lose or something." Nice move Bella!

"OK thanks. Here is mine."

We exchanged numbers and he went of to his car. I was now on my way to a very important meeting I had to go to! I hope I wasn't too late that he left. Well it wasn't something for work. I was a family thing. I didn't like telling people what I was doing with the family.

I was gonna meet up with my home town friend Jacob and his girlfriend Tammy. Well he didn't live in Forks anymore. He lived in L.A. with his family, as in with his whole family. He was a photographer. Tammy did make up and hair.

We would always meet in the same place as always. The little Café on 6th and Mountain. It was the best Café in town. I loved there Frappichinos there!

I was meeting up too see how my parents were. I haven't seen them for about 9 years. They said goodbye to be the day I told them I was gonna start working on a record deal. I was really hard for me. My parents wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer. But I couldn't I wasn't really into being that boring life. I wanted to do something that would make every one happy. And I found it! It was singing.

I was getting to the Café when I saw Jacob by the window waiting for me. I was so happy to see him. I got out of the car so fast, just to go hug him so tight. We sat in out spots like always. And we ordered what we usually get. We started to talk about how his life was and mine. The topic of Edward did come up once or twice but I tired to change the subject the best I could. Tammy was in the conversation much as Jacob. Tammy knew what was going on with my parent and me. I was always so happy I could trust her even if I haven't known her for so long.

"So Jacob, How are your parents?" I said looking at my frappichino.

"There not happy Bella. They always look on the T.V. the gossip channels to see how you are. Your mom Renee is still so mad. She hates seeing what you became. Charlie is just happy you are happy. Charlie really wants to talk to you. But Renee won't let him."

"Why is Renee not letting him talk to me?" I could feel the tears start falling down my face.

Tammy moved next to me. She moved her hand up and down my back to comfort me. I felt so bad. I wanted to go and see my parent but they won't talk to me. I was the worst!

"Jacob, I can't take this anymore. I have to see them. I need my dad and mom with me. I think about them all the time. Jacob you have to have Charlie come with you next time. I need you to lie to Renee. I need to see him." I was crying a river now. I never wanted this to happen to my family.

"It's not that easy. I will try my best. I can't promise I will talk to Charlie and see what he can do. I know that you miss them Bella. They need to understand what you feel to. Bella I don't want you blaming yourself for this." Jacob said looking into my eyes.

"Yea Bella, It will call work out. I know it will. Jake and I will do whatever to get you and Charlie to talk." Tammy said with a tone of sorrow in her voice.

"Thank you Tammy." I said hugging her.

We all got up and started heading for the door. Jack was in front of me with his arm around Tammy's waist. They looked so perfect together. I was trying hard not to think of that. But I had to go for a photo shoot.

"Well thanks, both of you. You guys are amazing!" I said hugging them both for the last time.

"Yea! We know!" He said with a smile on his face, "Now go, I don't want you to be late for your photo shoot."

"Bye! Love you guys!"

Now I was in the car driving to my photo shoot. It had been a really long day so far. I just hope that I can cheer up before the shoot. All I could really do now was hope that Jake and Tammy could help me. I really needed to see my family. It's been to long. I want to feel my mom hug me and my dad kiss my cheek. I miss them all. Then I notice I was crying at the memories I had with them.

I was out side of the studio and was getting my stuff out of the car. I was walking down to the door and I was inside now. The lady at the front desk only looked at me and then she got on the phone right away. Right when I was gonna say something. A whole bunch of people came up to me and started to cater to me. Drinks, foods, Magazines, It was way to much like always.

I was in hair and make up when Roxana the photographer came in. She looked tall and lean with pretty long curly hair, with glasses. She was really pretty way prettier when I did. Roxana and I talked a while before the shoot so I could get to know her better.

When I was done in hair and make up, I was getting my outfit picked out. I was wearing a really awesome grey tights and a black tank top with a grey jacket with soldier boots. My hair was in curls with a little shine. I looked fabulous.

"What song would you like to listen to, so you can get into the mood?" Roxana asked me.

I was stuck picking between two of my favorite songs. "I pick 'Falling Down'."

The song started to play and I sung along and dancing when the camera flashed I was caught. I blushed. I was so in the mood now. I was happy and jumpy. I had three different settings for my photo shoot. At the end of the say I was really happy with the photos.

I was getting my clothing on, When Roxana came in.

"Good Job! Well I really can't wait till I get to work with you again. Also I hope you know these pictures are going on Vogue Magazine. They are going to look fabulous!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, I can't wait to see how they turn out! I think I did do a good job. When do you think they are going to come out?"

"Um. It should be the beginning of December. Well I have to go and pick up. Here is my number if you need anything ok."

"Yea, Sure… Have a nice day."

I was getting ready to leave I had my bag in my hands, when I got a phone call. _Number Unknown. _Should I answer it? Well I did.

"Hello? Bella speaking."

"Hey! I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"If its ok to ask, who is this?"

"Wow! You already forgot about me. That makes me feel so bad."

"Uhh, Edward, hi sorry I still haven't put your number in my cell phone. So what's up?"

"I talked to Jasper and Emmitt; they said they would love to come!"

By not I was outside opening my car so I could drive home. I was really tired and I wanted to think about what had happened with my Jacob.

"That's awesome! Well come by tomorrow around like 5 pm. Make sure you bring something to eat." I said with a playful voice. I was really excited now that Edward was coming tomorrow.

"Well ok, I will leave you know so you can finish what you where doing. Bye Bella see you tomorrow for sure."

"Bye Edward." I said although I didn't want to hang up.

I was now on the freeway and I had my music blasting though my speakers' of the car. My favorite song "Patron and Teqila was on and no dough that I had to sing it.

**Let's go!  
Hey!  
What's happening'?  
What you drinkin' tonight girl?  
Drinkin' tonight with me!  
Put your drinks up!**

**Hey girl  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!)  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (have you so fucked up)**

**They said what you drinkin'? (what you drinkin'?)  
Let me buy you a couple of rounds  
And I said what you thinkin'? (yeah!)  
I ain't the type of girl to get down  
But I can party wit cha (uh huh)  
And bring my girls aside (uh huh)  
Tell the bartender bring the ice  
And let 'em know I'm on Patron**

**I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita [on Margaritas]  
That Patron, Tequila [that Patron]  
Me and my mamacita (yeah!) [me and my mamacita]  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight) [real drunk tonight]  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night [oohh]  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up!)**

**And now the parted heated  
'Cuz I got a hot girl in the club  
I'm feelin' so conceited (yeah!)  
'Cuz everybody is giving me love (uh, uh)  
But hold up, wait a minute (uh huh)  
'Cuz my cup is going empty  
I need someone to refill me  
I'm trynna to get drunk (me too)**

**I'm on Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight)  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey!) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up!)**

**Who wanna get fucked up? [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get fucked up? [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get drunk? (me) [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (I'm already drunk) [me]  
Who wanna get fucked up? (haha) [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get fucked up?(I ain't stopping them) [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get drunk? [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (let's have another one)**

**I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita (put your drinks up!)  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight  
By the end of the night [repeating Aria]  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up [repeating Aria]  
By the end of the night [repeating Aria]  
Imma have you so fucked up! [Imma have you so fucked up!]**

I was nowhere from sad anymore. I was happier then ever. That song is the best out there so far. I was driving up the drive way of our house and no ones car was there. Alice must have gone to buy the stuff for Rosalie's party.

I walked inside the house and placed my keys on the table. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me a diet coke. I headed to the music room where my guitar and piano were. I grabbed a piece of paper and stared to write down some words.

_**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**_

Now I was crying. I knew exactly where she belonged. I knew why she felt like that. I continued with the song. It was hard now because I was crying on remember how I felt.

_**She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside**_

_**Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind**_

I wanted to take a break now. Well not really. I really needed to find a melody to go with the song. I got up and sat on the piano bench. I was rocking back and forth. I played some a little here and a little there until I found the right note. I went on and on. It wasn't so hard all I really had to do was get the notes down on paper, which I did. I was really happy on how this was going now I had to go back and write some more verses for the song. I got up and when to my desk to write. I sat down and reread what I had so far. Then I continued writing.

**_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_**

**_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_**

**_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_**

This song was about how I really felt. This song was made for my parent to hear. I need to put this on my next record. Well first I should finish the song. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. I went on to writing.

**_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_**

**_She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside_**

I was done. I know it would be perfect. I knew it would be. I was heading for the piano and sat down and started to play the music and started to sing. I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. I was sing with the strength I had.

I was still playing and I felt someone's hand on me. I turned and Alice was there. With tears in her eyes, she was trying to hide them so she could be strong. She grabbed me and hugged me really strong. I cried on her shoulder.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok. You have me Bella." She said rubbing my back.

"It's too hard to hide my tear anymore. I need them I need my mom and dad. They are everything to me and I let them down Alice I let them down." I said into her shoulder.

"Look at me Bella! You didn't let them down they still love you. You are a lot better off there. Bella they are not mad at you." Her hands cupped around my face.

"I know that they love me Alice. Its just hard now seeing them anymore." I felt calm now.

"I know. I want my parent too. But it's a little hard now. How about we go back upstairs and have some ice cream? Let's have some one on one time."

"Ok. I feel like I need some." I said with a little smirk.

I put the music in a very small box where I put all my songs I was working on. When we got upstairs I found my self with some Family Guy, Chocolate Ice Cream, Comfy Sofa, and Alice. This is how I lived my life with my best friend. I knew there was more to come since I might see Charlie also the party for Rosalie. I just wanted to see Edward again that was the main point.

After a while I blacked out and felt a blanket being thrown on top of me. I was still cold you know what I fell colder then before. I needed Edwards's arms to warm me up at night. I missed him, I really did. Well my mind was blacking out also now. I was falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading this chapter! So I would like to get some more reviews! Tell me what you think. I would like that. So go click that button. Lol:) But yes I just wanted to say thanks again. And hopfully I will update by next week. **

**Love, **

** Bloodmutforeva116**


	5. Break In

**Well, Hello Again Fanfiction followers:) Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Now I would like to ask you guys if you want some Point Of Views of Edward. I didnt know if you guys liked that or not. So just post a review and tell me what you guys think. **

**Ohh and I know you guys have been waiting for some jacob. So I need some ideas on how to bring him in the story it would be nice for the Jacob fans. I hope I can have him in my next chapter.**

**So I know you guys have been waiting. So here it is. Dont forget to READ&&REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own These Wonderful Charaters! But I Wish I Did:)**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_

I let the phone ring. I was in no mood to pick up phone. I was too tired, and today I was hosting a party which I didn't call for. The phone started to ring again.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_

Ugh. That ring tone was starting to sound familiar _Rosalie. _I jumped up and started to look for my phone. I ran to my jacket which was across the room looked in all the pockets and I still didn't find it. It started to ring again. Wow she really did need me. I ran to my purse and I found it in the front pocket. When I picked up the phone I was breathing heavily.

"Hello, Rosalie?"

"Hey Bells I hope I didn't wake you! Or catch you in a bad time."

"No! No! You called me in a perfect time. What's up though?"

"Nothing, I was just calling to see if you or Alice wanted anything from Paris."

"Yea totally! Can you get me like a really hot outfit or something? I need more variety in my closet. And I think we all know what Alice wants!" I said giggling.

"OK Bella. Anything else you want?"

"No Rosa, Just come home please. Oh wait when does your plane land in L.A.?"

"I think like around 4 or 5. Tell Alice not to be late or else!" She said with a serious voice.

"Ok I will give her that message. Bye Rosa. I can't wait to see you!"

"Ok Bye."

I was going to say something but the line ended with a click. Sounds like Rosalie had something important to do. I got up grabbed a towel and clothing after that headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a really different person then I see with make-up on. Maybe all that make up really does help. I turned the water to the sink on and washed my face, right after I dried it. I looked up again to see if I had changed a little, but I didn't notice that instead I saw Edward. I looked behind me in shock, with my head on my heart, but I didn't see anyone. I was the only one in my bathroom. I looked back and saw myself once more.

I must really be going crazy! I am starting to see him also. Why was this happening to me though? I know it was so weird this doesn't happen, this isn't normal. But I was maybe just excited to see him today. But that doesn't explain it. I started to freak out. I really need to take a shower maybe my head is messing with me from yesterday. I turned the water on and put my hand in the water. The water was warm and felt great falling on top of my hand.

I got in and I just stood there. I love how the water felt on my back. It makes me feel relaxed. I was in there for about 45 minutes and decided to get out. I was covering myself up when I heard someone making lots of noise. I heard things moving and braking. I thought someone was breaking into the house.

I was getting dressed as fast as I could. When I was finally done I headed out my bathroom. There was no one in my room. Nothing was moved around in here yet. I went in my closet and stared to looking in there like crazy.

"Hey! I found the shoe!" I said really excited!

No Bella focus! There is someone in your house and you need to save the day! I kept looking around in there. And I finally found a bat I use to use when I was in baseball. I tippy toed to my door. And opened it a crack so I could peek outside. There was no one there. I opened it more and when out.

I was shacking more then life it's self. I went into all the room in the second floor where my room was located in. No one. Am I really going crazy? Then I hear it again. But now I hear voices, men voices.

"Wow! Look at that! That looks amazing!" I never heard this voice before.

I headed down the stairs and didn't see anyone in the hallway. I went to the dinning room where I heard the voice. No one was there anymore. I went into the kitchen and I found someone's keys. I looked at then I didn't recognize the. They weren't Alice or Rosalie. Who were they?

Then I heard booming laughter from the living room. Where all our good stuff was. Like our Wii and Play Station were. I knew they were talking the things that were a lot more money.

I put my bat up in the Poisson and started to walk forward. I was so scared. I heard the T.V. going on. Do I knew what to do. I walked in and saw two men sitting on my sofa. Why were they sitting though.

I walked up behind them and then I felt someone put is hand on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around I hit him in the head with the bat and he let me go. I fell on the floor and everything blacked out.

I wake up with a horrible headache. I was lying on the sofa. What was I doing here. Holy Shit. They took me they took me! No this can't be happening. I opened my eyes a little more and found myself staring at a HUGE buff man with black hair. Also some skinny guy with dirty blond hair, oh but let me tell you for some robbers they look pretty hot.

The big guy was staring at me really hard and then jumped in surprised. This voice was echoed and I could hear someone else talking also.

"Jasper, she is waking up!" The voice sounded so much louder then before.

"Edward is waking up also. What should we do know?" The blond guy answered back.

I tired to talk but it came out all cranky, "W-what h-hap-ppened-d to Ed-w-ward?"

"Nothing really, you just kinda hit him with a baseball bat. Bella, do you always go around hitting your friends?" The big guy said to me giggling a little.

"No I don't! I was defending myself from you guys! Can you guys please let me go? I won't say a word to no one. Please just let Edward and me go!" I said with a shaky voice.

Both the guys looked at each other and started to laugh. They were laughing so hard they fell on the floor. I sat up and looked at them. They had tears in there eyes of all the laughing.

"Ugh. Stop laughing I have a headache." Edward said from across the room.

I feline myself across the room so fast, I managed not to trip. I had my hand on top of Edwards head.

"Edward! What happened to you? Did they hit you?" I said.

And knowing me I got up to fast and got a head rush. I started to see spots and fell on the floor. I put my hands out to catch me from hitting the floor instead of my face. But I didn't hit the floor I instead I felt two big warm arms around my waist holding me.

"Edward go sit down. You shouldn't have caught me like that. I fall in a regular bases, I don't feel the pain so badly anymore." I said why I was putting him back on the seat.

"Eddie!" The big guy said laughing. "Eddie, s-she thoug-ght we wer-re r-rob-bbers!" He said laughing and kicking.

"Stop calling me Eddie, Emmitt. I have a name its E-D-W-A-R-D, get it Edward!" he said his name with a beautiful voice.

"Bella this is Emmitt and Jasper. There my best friends I was telling you about."

"Ohh. That explains a lot. Sorry that I said you guys were robbers. I didn't know you guys where coming so early. Wait, how did you guys get in my house? How did you get passed security?"

Emmitt answered the question, "Well your friend Alice called Eddie boy here and told us to come by to help you decorate the house." He took a breath to continue his story. "She also told the guards at the door what our names were and other information. Alice told Edward that there was a spare key under the mat outside."

"So you guys took the liberty to come inside and just scare the shit out of me?" I could feel my face burning up with anger.

"Bella it's not like we wanted to. And plus I think you got me back good enough, you hit me with a bat." Edward said rubbing his head.

"Okay I did hit you, and I'm sorry about that. But why didn't you call me first?"

Jasper answered my question. "Well Alice told us that you knew we were coming. That she left you a note on the counter table."

"Well I just got up. I didn't even hear her leave this morning. And I am so gonna get you and Emmitt."

"Ohh, right like you are gonna get me. Do you now see what size I am?" Emmitt said pointing at him self.

"You really think I can't hit you? I just hit Edward with a bat and he blacked out. You don't think that I can bet your ass up too?"

"All right, All right. Well I see you have some anger problems. Also I see a great friendship!" He said while giving me a huge that cut off my breathing.

"Em-m-i-tt, can't breathe!" I said with the last of my breath.

"Ohh Bella we are going to be great friends!" He said with a booming laughter.

"Well Bella, we are all sorry. Now can we start decorating so we can get this party started?"

"Fine, But if you ever show up like that again, you will not be let off the hook just like that. You will be some real pay back if you do that again. You understand me?" I said looking at each of them straight in the eyes.

"Okay, Okay, we get it. Now please stop being angry and enjoy the fact that we are here to help you." Edward said with a smile.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stoke my tongue at Edward. He smiled and said," Very mature Bella, very mature."

"Whatever!" I got up off the sofa and started to walk into the kitchen. I was looking for the letter Alice left on the table that the boys mentioned. I found a piece of white folded paper on top of a box. I ignored the letter first and looked inside the box. I found banners, streamers, balloons, and more party stuff.

I already felt that today was going to be a very long day. I pushed the box aside and sat down in the chair to read the letter. I could hear the television from the other room. I rolled my eyes and started to read

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm off to go pick up some really extravagant presents for Rosalie. I went into your room and you were still sleeping. So I decided to leave you alone for once. But I went through your phone and invited your Edward friend to come a little earlier to help. Make sure you put stuff up like I like it Bella! Or else. Oh don't for get that you need to pick up Rosalie. I'm not going to able to make it. I will explain later. _

_Love Ya,_

_Alice _

This was so her always leaving me doing the hard stuff. And the one time I would have loved her to wake me up, she didn't. But I think she was just being nice.

I got up and walked to my fridge and opened it. I pulled out some milk and grabbed some cereal from the on top of the fridge. I sat down and started to eat. When I was about to put the first spoonful of food in my mouth I heard something break. I jumped at the sound.

"What happened?" I said screaming to the other room with my hand on my forehead.

"Umm. Nothing, nothing happened Bella. Just keep doing what you are doing." Emmitt said.

"I don't think I can. You guys are always up to something right?"

"That's not true! We are perfectly good angels, sometimes. So how much did that glass table cost?"

"What did you say? Oh hell no! You guys didn't break my table! Oh now someone's face is going to be broken, and it's not going to look pretty!"

Edward came flying in. He had a frighten look on his face. He went sat next to me and started to talk. We talked for a while until I notice that it was getting real late. It was already 2:12 and I still haven't started decorating.

"Ok let's get this show on the road. Emmitt you are putting up the streamers, Jasper I'm going to make a list of foods to bring and music to buy, Edward and I are going to stay with Emmitt, 1 to watch him and 2 because we are going to inflate the balloons. Okay everyone, break!"

I turned up the radio to my favorite station. We were waiting for the commercials to be over, and once they were over a really good dancing song came on. I started to dance around with a balloon in my mouth. Then the words of the song came on and I started to sing.**  
**

**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?**

**I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place**

**I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down**

**Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around**

**And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down**

**I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky**

**Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love**

**Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down**

**Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'**

**We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes**

**Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic**

**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him**

**Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall**

We were an amazing team. We finished in about 2 hours. Everything was in there place. I was very happy on how everything turned out. The place looked spotless and decorated beautifully. But now it was time for me to get ready and dressed for the party.

"Well boys, thanks for your help, but I need to start getting dressed to pick up Rosalie. So if you don't mind-"

"Oh, we brought out clothing and stuff to get ready also. So if you could show us were to go and change we would love it."

"Edward? Ok Well, umm Jasper your going into Alice's room, Edward you can go into the guest's bathroom and Emmitt can go into the guest room."

"Wow Bella, you shocked us. We thought you were going to make Edward change in your room." Emmitt said with a huge smile on his face.

I turned red at Emmitt's comment. So I walked up and punched him in the arm.

"I was so not going to say that! Stop being such an idiot!"

"Ouch! I was just joking! Cant you talk a joke!?"

"No Emmitt I can't. Now go get dressed before I regret letting you into my house."

I pushed them up the stairs and leading them to the rooms where they were going to change. When I closed Alice's door which Jasper was going to change in, I walked out shacking my head the whole way to my room saying to myself "I am do going to regret this!"

* * *

**AHH:) So what do you think. I know this isnt my best. And maybe i mad Bella alittle to angry but I was in a mood of making her a little annoying. Oh and i bet you guys didnt think that Bella was going to hit Edward. Well she did. (I loved that part)**

**So tell me what you guys think:) And I will update next week for sure. I love this story. But lets have some reviews..shall we:)**

**READ&&REVIEW The more you do the faster i will update:)**

**Love,**

**Bloodmutforeva116**


	6. Rosalie

**Im soo sooo sorry it took me so long to put this up. Its been crazy I was in a play and i had to practice practice. So here it is. have fun:)**

**BUT READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

I went into my room more worried about the guys messing up the house then what I'm going to wear for the party. I went straight to my closet arguing if I was going to get in the shower again.

But when I opened the door to my closet I found a black bag that had a zipper going down the middle of it. It had a note pinned on the top right corner of it. I walked forward and opened the black bag. Not knowing what was inside but knowing Alice, so I was a little afraid to look in it.

I opened the bag and my mouth hung open. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen! I was stunned that I like the dress she picked for me. Well… maybe it should be a little longer but I guess I could handle it.

The dress inside was a dark blue color. It went knee high, but you could see it had a little flow to it at the bottom of the dress. It was a one shoulder and an open back.

Then I looked next to the dress and there was a little table. The table contained A clutch bag which was black and had little rim stones on it. Next to the bag was a pair of black stilettos. Which I was completely agents!

I went to find some other shoes to wear. But when I got into my shoe closet there were no shoes in there anymore. But for sure there was another nicely placed note on a chair in the closet. I grabbed it and read:

'_Silly Bella, I knew you would come and do this. So I took the liberty to place your shoes somewhere else. Now… now Bella don't get mad at me, this is for your own good. Also please go take a shower! I bet you smell since you did all the work. Hurry, time runs fast._

_Xoxo,_

_Alice_

This girl is going to kill me! Maybe not of suffocation, but laughter. She always is up to something! Anyways, I took Alice advice and jumped in the shower really fast. I didn't wet my hair because I know Alice was going to do something with it. So I just washed the funky smell off my body.

I walked back to my closet after I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I went into the bag again and started to put on the dress. It was some what hard to put on. I didn't understand the one shoulder thing.

I looked at myself in the mirror and made a sour face. I didn't like it on me, it looked better in the bag. Then I heard a car door close outside. I ran to the window and saw little Alice getting out. I ran back to the closet and put on the heels as fast as I could.

As I ran down the stairs I tripped. I squealed and closed my eyes shoot while I was holding my breath. But instead of feeling the stairs hit my face, I felt to strong and well built arms around my waist once again.

He picked me up and turned me around. I kept my face down so I could hide the redness that was running through my cheeks. But with one of his hands he lifted my chin up and looked at me. But when I looked into his green beautiful eyes I was lost instantly.

"I…Uhh…umm." Speechless, this boy left me speechless!

He put me down but left one of his hands on my waist to hold me up. He closed my mouth which was hanging open the whole time I was staring at him.

"Bella, could you be a little more careful." Edward said while looking at me in the eyes.

"Umm yea sure. Umm. Thanks for saving me, again." I said blushing once more.

He let go of me completely and I walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I heard him say something like a whisper.

"What was that Edward?"

"You look Beautiful Bella."

"Thank you?" I so didn't mean it in a question kinda way. I was shocked he thought that!

We were staring at each other now like never before. I was still kinda blushing from before. But then Alice stormed into the door completely ruining my moment.

"Bella what the hell are you still doing here?! Rosalie is going to land in about 10 mintues and you still now even close to the airport. You know Rosalie she is going to be piss…." She said while looking behind me.

I turned to see what she was looking at. I notice she was looking at Edward and I know I was going to lose him to her. She was way better looking then me. And she could get anyone she wanted!

"Well, well who is this?" She said with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, where are my manners. This is Edward and that is Jasper. Emmitt is still changing." I said point up the stairs.

She completely ignored Edward and when straight to Jasper side. I was shocked when that happened. But then I looked at Jasper he had this little sparkle in his eye when he was looking at Jasper.

I was so happy for two reasons at this point.

Because Edward was still mine. Alice had fallen for a guy.

I didn't want to be mean but I had to do this.

"Umm, I'm sorry. But Alice we have to go, like now."

"You and Edward can go. I'm going to stay here and talk with Jasper." She said putting her hand out for him to hold.

"Alice, you are the one that drives like a crazy person. I need you right now!"

"I think I can be faster then her. Give me the keys Bella." Edward said with his hands out to get the keys.

"I don't know. No one is faster then Alice. I mean we all know that."

"Bella you are going to be later can you please hurry?"

Edward grabbed me by the hand and I felt my knees about to give out. I took my hand out of his then he looked at me and he had a cocky smile one his face. He grabbed my hand once again and I felt a little shock go thought it.

He put me in the passenger seat and I stayed put. He ran to the other side and put the key in the engines. And we were off.

This bastered wanted to kill me! He drove so fucken crazy!

If I was to drive to the airport it would have taken me about and hour and a half. But Edward got there in about 45 minutes. This boy was freaken weird!

We got there and we ran to the door, well better said I ran. Edward didn't understand the terms 'Rosalie is going to be mad' quite yet.

"Bella slow down!"

"Edward you don't know Rosalie. I can't have her waiting. She will kill me."

"I won't let her do anything to you. I promise."

"No you don't understand. You will be scared of her when she is mad!"

I ran back to him and dragged him by the wrist to go faster. We finally got inside and I saw Rosalie with her arms across her chest. I walked slowly to take in the last few breaths I had to breathe.

"Hey Rosalie." I said not looking into her eyes.

"Bella why are you so-? Edward? So is it true?"

"What? What are you talking about Rosalie?"

"You are all over the news in Paris! The whole Bella and Edward things. So is it true?"

"NO! NO Rosalie! It's not true Rosa, Edward and I are just friends and that all. You got that?"

"Well that not what is written all over Edward's face."

"ROSALIE!" I said pushing her with one of my arms.

"So Edward this is Rosalie, my once best friend." I said red as a tomato.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. We have a lot of talking to do. Now don't we?"

"Same here mister. Now help me with my bags you aren't just here to look at Bella all day."

Edward giggled when she said that he also blushed. He blushed?

When we were headed out of the airport, to our car there were paparazzi out side wait for us.

"Uhh. I forgot I called people to come." Rosa said putting on her glasses.

"Thanks!" Edward and I said at the same time. With my hands I the air.

We went out side. And all I saw was flashing lights. Then I felt a cold hand on mine. It was Edwards. I suppose he was holding my hand so we wouldn't lose each other. But don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining.

People were all over me and Edward, also Rosa but not so much. I hate being the center of attention, and Rosalie knew that.

Then I felt someone pull on my shirt and I turned around to slap them. But it was a reporter. I looked at him and then he started to ask me question.

"Mike Newton here. So are you and Edward, are you going out?"

Edward pulled me into his chest, wrapped his open arm around my waist and answered the question for me.

"Yes, Bella and myself are going out. Now can you please stop harassing my girlfriend?"

For some reason everything went quite. For like 3 seconds. And then the questions when like crazy!

"Edward how long have you been a couple with Bella Swan?"

"That's none yeah business, now please leave us alone."

Edward was holding on to me as we walked a lot faster to reach the car. Rosa was already waiting for us next to it.

"I suppose you guys would like to thank me?" Rosalie said with bitchy in her voice.

"For what? You shouldn't have done that! Ugh Rosalie! How could you!"

"Girls please… Lets not start a commotion here, let's go home." Edward said standing in between me and Rosalie.

"Fine." I said and stomped my way to the car.

We all drove in silence for the whole ride. It took a lot longer to get home. I was happy that we weren't talking. I mean Rosalie is my best friends but why would she do that? I mean she hasn't been here for about 2 weeks and she is acting like she was here the whole time.

I really didn't want to fight with her. But she made me. I was up for fun parties, good songs, but no I had to be pissed the whole way home.

I could tell that Edward was watching me from the corner of his eye. I would just stare into the window. I pretend I wasn't watching him. Rosalie was blasting her iPod behind me when we were arriving to the house.

I got up and got out. I went straight to the house and up my stairs. But I couldn't once again because of Alice.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just I need to go up stairs. I will be right down."

"I have to go with you and…umm… put on your makeup." Alice said while tugging on my arm.

"Okay then."

"Just hold up, I will meet you up I your room. I just want to say hi to Rosalie."

I went up the stairs and I closed my door. I tired blocking everyone out. But all I could here was Alice and Rosalie talking about what was wrong with me. Then I heard a knock at my door.

I got up and opened it. It was Alice and Edward. They walked into my room just pushing me aside.

Edward finally broke the silence. "Bella, I shouldn't have done that outside of the airport. I should have asked you before I took matters in my own hands. Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Edward." Looked worried when I said that, "You didn't do anything. You were just trying to help me out. I'm just upset about the whole Rosalie thing. I wasn't mad at you. I think what you did was really brave."

"But I should have still talked to you first. I'm still sorry." He said with his head down.

"Edward! Please stop being sad over me. Well you should be sad in the first place, I was never mad at you. Know I would like to get really for my friends party. So if you don't mind?"

"Oh… Sure."

Edward left and Alice was at my side in a second.

"Bella that was really mature of you to do."

"Well Alice I had to do it. I don't want to mess things up with him."

"Why don't you just talk to him and tell him how you feel. I can tell he likes you too. Bella I can sense theses things. I don't want you to make a bad choice."

"He doesn't like me. We are just friends. I…I…I just don't want to make anything worst."

Alice was sitting cross-legged now facing me. She looked me straight in the eyes and started to talk.

"Bella, I can tell he likes you, by the way he looks at you. Everytime you come into a room, his face lights up like he just got the best present on Christmas day. And when he looks you in the eye, he has a little spark in it. Bella I'm not gonna lie to you. This stuff isn't played with."

"I know Alice, but what if it's all a game, just like all the other guys. I can't get hurt again. Its something I can't go through anymore."

With that Alice was quite. She knew were I was going with this. She got up off my bad and pulled me by my arm to the bathroom. She sat me down and started to do my make up in silence.

I had to find out what was wrong with me. I had to find out what was this thing inside of me making me feel like I was going to get hurt again. I trusted Edward but I can't trust him with my heart just yet.

* * *

**Well tell me if you liked it or not. I know this one wasnt as long but i did my best. I was doing this beacuse im on my Winter Vacation. So i will be updating a lot sooner. So just tell me what you think. **

**READ&&REVIEW**

Love,

Bloodmutforeva116


	7. The Party

**Here it is.. I will not talk now.. Just read away lovely people!**

**_READ&&REVIEW!!_**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View

"Alice, can I look at myself now?"

"Not yet Bella. Stop squirming around, I'm almost done."

"All I wanted was a natural look! I don't want to look like a clown."

"Just let me finish your eye shadow and I will be done."

I just sat there because I could tell Alice was getting a little grouchy. She took another 5 minutes with my make-up and I was done.

"There you baby, I'm done."

I got up and when straight to my mirror. My mouth dropped down to the floor when I saw myself. I looked fantastic! I ran to Alice and hugged her, but instead of her being happy with me, she gave me the stupid 6 inch high heels that will in fact kill me one day.

_"Woohoo!_ " I heard someone say from down stairs.

That's when I knew the party had started. Alice and I started to head down stairs when the music was blasting.

Jasper was on the sofa looking around for what I think was Alice. But when he saw her walking down the stairs with me you could see the glow on his eyes. It was something I have never seen. It was something new to me.

I looked around for Edward but I couldn't see him. I was staring to think he left and didn't say anything. I was just going to try to put my head held high. I walked into the party room, where everyone was dancing to music.

Alice left my side and went straight to Jasper. I just stood at the door. Then I felt like I need to go for a smoke. I walked over to Alice and told her that I was going outside for a smoke.

Alice had made a rule of my smoking. We made this rule about two years back. I could only smoke outside or I will have to move out. It wasn't hard to make her happy. And plus I don't want to start looking for an apartment.

I walked out the back door. And walked away from the house. When I went to my usual spot to smoke I saw a shadow. I walked up and saw my angel. He was facing the sun. I walked the walk way and tipped on a crack.

"Ouch! Shit mother fucking shit!" I said when I fell on my knees.

"Bella, what—what are you doing out here?" He picked me up with both arms.

"I- I- I was coming out here to smoke. What are you doing here?" he didn't let go of me.

"Oh. Well I was out here doing the same thing." He showed me the cigarette he was smoking.

I was in complete shock. I never knew he smoked. But he looked so good with the cigarette in between his lips. I was just dying to kiss him. I need him. **_What am I saying? _**I have only known him for 3 days. But it felt like I have known his forever.

I didn't notice there was dead silence. And Edward broke the ice. "Well we should go back inside. I think Alice should be worried by now."

"Edward?" I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "I don't want you to feel weird or anything. But I just have to tell you. I want to be friends with you. But I can't. I-"

"I understand Bella, this will be the last time you will see me around here."

He had this sad look on his face when he was telling me. He let go of me and started to walk away from me. I could feel the tears coming in.

"Edward! No you don't understand!" He turned."I wasn't saying I didn't want to be your friend. I want to be more. I know that's a lot to ask." I had my eyes to close so I wouldn't see his face when I told him. "I've been holding this in for a really long time, and I need you to know, I love you...I'm in love with you. I just couldn't live without telling---"

I felt his lips on mine. I didn't move. I was afraid. Dead afraid this was all a dream. I then i felt empty. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me. I was in shock, and then I snapped out of it. I could feel the tear rolling down now. He walked up to me and wiped it away.

Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. He wasn't the only was moving his lips now. I could feel the passion and all the want in this one kiss. I was with him. I felt a liberating feeling that went through me. He pulled away once more. All I could see was his million dollar smile across his face.

He held out his hand for me to grab and I did. We started to walk to the party. When we reached the door, we stop and he kissed me again but not as intense as before. But it felt like nothing I have ever felt before.

We walked inside and everyone was staring at us. They were looking at our hands. All I could was look up at Edward and smile. Then I was attacked by Alice.

"See! I told you. I knew this was going to happen. I'm so happy Bella!"

"Uh, thanks."

Then everything went back to normal. Edward and I went to sit on the sofa, while Alice, Jasper, Rosa, Emmitt were dancing to some funky techno. I was happy now. This party was something. Everything was going the way it should go.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Edward whisper in my ear.

"Sure, anything would do." He kissed me and then left.

I saw him walk away and it was the best view. I must be one lucky girl. Then I heard Rose squeal.

"Put me down!"

"No, no princess."

I couldn't stop laughing with this view I had now. Emmitt was carrying Rosalie up stairs. You can totally tell she was enjoying it to. She was just putting on a show.

The party faded out when she left. Jasper told Edward that he was going to go and get some decedent food for Alice and himself. He asked if we wanted any but Edward said no to his offer.

I saw Alice was coming down the stair with her own little bag and walked over to me.

"Bella Bella!" Alice said with no air in her lungs. "I'm gonna sleep over at jasper apartment, so you might be all alone by the sound of Rosalie up stairs there never going to finish."

We both started to giggle.

"Yea don't worry about it. We are going to be fine. I don't think anything will happen tonight with me."

"Don't be so negative! You never know what he has up his sleeves." Alice winked at me.

I slapped Alice playfully on her arm. "Shut up, I don't want him to hear you."

"Okay okay sorry. But I have to go now."

"Have fun little pixie, don't get to wild."

"Yea right, one of us have to."

I just smiled and she walked away. Edward was by my side in a second.

"Well we are all alone now. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go out. I don't really want to be hearing those people up stairs." I said pointing up stairs.

"I thought you would never ask!"

He got up and pulled me with him. We went outside and found my car. Jasper had taken there only ride. We went out and started to drive. We had no where to go.

"Oohh shit. Lets go back and let me change I don't want to be outside like this."

"No, I really don't want to go over there. I will just buy you something."

"No you are not buying me anything. I don't let anyone buy me anything, well besides Alice there's no stopping her."

"Come one Bella, please."

"I- I don't know." I looked at Edward and he had puppy eyes out. "Fine!"

"That's what I thought."

"All I'm asking is we go to like some Wal-mart or even K-mart."

"Okay fine. But I'm buying do you understand little girl?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

We drove up to a K-mart and headed inside. We were both surprise that no one recognizes us.

We went to the clothing I would prefer to wear. When we got there I got a pair of faded ripped blue jeans and I grabbed a peace sign shirt and a button up checkered shirt and we went to the shoe aisle and down some black converse.

"Wow that was fast for a girl."

"What? You think just because I'm a girl I am going to take like two hours just to shop?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Well here is one thing you should know about me. I don't like picking clothing. I don't like shopping. I like to be very comfortable. I could love to just be in some sweats and a crappy shirt. That's who I am."

"I never I said I had a problem with that. I think that is every sexy. I prefer that then some glamour doll."

"Well good."

By then we were at the register.

"Good afternoon, welcome to K-mart. Did you find everything alright today?"

"Yes we did. Thanks"

"Your total will be $35. 12"

He was looking up at me and his eyes popped out. Then he looked me up and down. And I heard Edward growl and slam his credit card down. Mike the man on the register looked back down and finished us up.

I walked out of Edward's arms and grabbed the bag. A just kept walking.

"Bella! Bella, wait please."

I didn't listen and I was already outside and there was my worst nightmare. Paparazzi all over me. Edward walked up behind me and grabbed me again. And we walked faster to the car.

When we reach the car, I didn't talk to him. All I told him is that I was going to change my clothing and that he better now look.

He just stayed quite. He finial broke the silence.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"You should be. What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing it's just that the way he was looking at you, made me…made me so mad."

"Edward he was just looking. There was no point on flipping the fuck out."

"You don't get it do you. He was looking at you like he could see your through your clothing. It got me so mad."

"Edward you don't have to worry about that. There is nothing there. I like you not him. You could see me."

"Your only mine to look at. And I just cant hold myself just to let them look at you like that."

"All you really have to so is feel bad for them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm yours and they could never see me the way you do."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have acted like that. I never will. But I I'm not gonna promise I will not get mad. I just promise that I wont react like that again."

I looked at him and reach out to hold him by the shirt and whisper; "I'm yours" I pulled back a little and kissed him. "Thank you. I would like that."

For the rest of the ride we were listening to music on the radio and having a good time. I just know that there was a song coming on that I would write about this moment.

Edward took me to the Carnival that was going on by the beach. When we got there we went straight to the bumper cars. That was one of my favorite rides. I got in the blue car and he got into the red one. Once the game started he was after me. It was so much fun.

Edward took me everywhere. We did everything. We got cotton candy and we shared it. Also he won a bear and gave it to me. But through out the whole day I didn't the paparazzi once. But trust me there were plenty.

We spent the whole day there. The last ride we went on was the fierce wheel. It was so gorgeous up there. The sun was setting and it was the perfect lighting. We were at the top of the fierce wheel and then we had nothing but silence.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head up to smell the air and trying to soak it all in, to remember this moment forever. I opened my eyes and turned to Edward.

He was doing the same. He had is eyes closed and just breathing the air all in. Then Edward opened his mouth but kept his eyes close.

"You know sometimes I've ask myself, how many moments in life could I look back to and think 'That's when it all change?"

I stayed quite so he could finish. But my eyes never left him. The wind blow and my hair flew all over my face. But Edward continued.

"I have thought of plenty. Enough to think I never needed anything else in this world. But then I met you on the street three days ago, that's when I felt a huge change inside of me, nothing like I did before. Now that I have you in front of me I could really see what I have been missing. I could honestly say, it's you, when all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me is you."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. This moment was perfect. His eyes finally opened his eyes looked my direction. I was completely speechless. I just leaned into him and kissed him with a sweet passion. I could never top what he said to me here.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I always get lost in his emerald eyes. Edward held out one of his hands to my cheek. And we just stayed like that.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

And with that it was the moment I knew he felt the same way. I couldn't understand what brought us to his or what made me feel like this. I just knew I loved him and it would never change.

The fierce wheel started to turn and we where going down now. I still felt tears coming down. And Edward whipped them away. When we reached the bottom and got off, Edward kissed me and I could see million of flashes coming from all around me.

I stepped away from him and I mouthed him, 'we can do this later'.

We just walk to the exit and went to the car. When we got there we went straight to my house. Before we got to my house, Edward called Jasper to go and pick him and Emmitt up. Jasper told him he would be there in about an hour or so.

Edward went inside my house again and we eat once more. I made Edward and I some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We eat and made a complete mess in the kitchen.

"We made a huge mess! You better get started Edward with the cleaning and stuff."

"Ha! You must be joking little girl. If I clean, you clean."

"Oh really, well try to make me clean."

"Don't test me Bella."

I really wanted to see what he would do. So all I did was jump on the island and started swinging my legs. When Edward saw this, a devilish smile spread across his face, and started walking over to me.

He stopped when he was in between my eyes. He put his hands around my waist and started to kiss me, I went a little deeper with the kiss, and then he wrapped his arms around me lifted me off the island. I wrapped my legs around his hips but never breaking the kiss. I break off the kiss and he pouted.

"Okay, I guess I could help you clean."

"No, I would rather do this, we can clean the kitchen later."

"We cant, Jasper will be here any minute and I don't want them to catch us."

I loosen my legs to show Edward I was serious. But all he did was pout more. I could stand it but I really need to clean before Alice got home.

"Okay Edward, if we clean fast enough and we have enough time left over, there will be a surprise waiting for you at the end."

With that he let go of me and put me down, and started to clean. I could help but giggle at what I could do to this boy.

"You better help little girl. I want to finish this kitchen with before my time runs out."

When we finish there was little time lets. So all we did was really kiss and mess around. But once the hour passed and Jasper didn't get here, I decided to show Edward were I wrote all my songs.

"I want to show you something."

"Please be what I want to be, please please!" He was begging on his knees.

"Where is your mind? But, no Jasper will be here any minute. I want to show you something else."

"Why are you torturing me? I never did anything to deserve not having you. "

"I know I want you too. But we have to do it all in time. I want to have all the time in the world with you for the first time when I'm with you."

I could see his smile fade away. But then come back when he noticed that I still wanted to go all the way with him. I turned completely red. I felt all the blood go to my head. I hide my face behind my hair. But Edward reached over and lifted my chin.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from me. I love seeing the affect that I have on you. Never hide from me."

I just turned even redder. I couldn't have this man all to myself. It was mainly impossible.

I finally turned a normal color, and then I pulled him up and started walking to the door in the far end of the hall. We went down the stairs and I turned on the light and I heard Edward gasp.

"So this is where my beautiful Bella comes up with her wonderful music?"

"I guess. It's not the best music Edward I do what I love. I don't like writing that stupid no meaning music. I write real meaning music that means something to me."

"That's what I love about you."

He took me in his arms and kissed me. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest. And he broke the silence.

"I can so get use to this. Just kissing you when ever I want, and never hold back, it's the best feeling ever."

"I know what you mean. So I want to show you something on the piano."

"Wait before you show me anything can I play you a song. I wrote it when I first met you. I feel up to playing it for you."

"Yes! I would love that. The piano is right over there."

He walked over to the piano and started getting ready. All I could see is the light shining down at him. He looked like a painting. I love him so much. I could never lose him. He looked over at me and called me over.

I sat next to him, and saw him place his long fingers on the black and white keys. He started to play a beautiful melody and I started to sway back and forth.

_I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall_

_I keep holding out for what I don't know  
To be with you  
Just to be with you_

_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too  
To be with you... there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,  
Come together eventually  
And when we finally meet I'll know it's right  
I'll be at the end of my restless road  
But this journey, it was worth the fight  
To be with you_

I laid head on his shoulder and i could feel the tears staring to grow in my eyes.

_Just to be holding you for the very first time,  
Never letting go  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way_

_Oh, to be with you  
And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,  
Come together eventually_

_And when you're standing here in front of me  
That's when I know that God does exist  
'Cause he will have answered every single prayer  
To be with you_

The tears were rolling down my cheeks like crazy. He grabbed my face and started to kiss me. I deepened the kiss. And he picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He sat me on the piano keys and I could hear the sound come out of me.

* * *

**I know its been forever since i have update. Which im SUPER sorry for. But I was on a writers block. In other words my brain wouldnt turn its wheel. I had nothing to write about. So one day i was having a very nice day and i was inspired to write. So i grabbed my friends laptop and wrote away. So here it is. I hope you guys like it because i worked hard on it. I will update sooner now because i finally got a LAPTOP!!! So you guys better stay toon.**

**Also I want you guys to tell me what you think about Edward and Bella's moment at the Carnival. And Also I want to ask if you guys want lemons in this story. Its all up to you guys!**

**_READ&&REVIEW!!_**

**Love,**

**Bloodmutforeva116  
**


	8. Disneyland

Wow.. Its been like forever. I know you guys have miss this story i have been too! I miss writing it. But hey im back just for a while. I will tell you the story at the end of the story..(sounds funny) but yes i dont want you to forget

_**Read&&Review!!(:**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Around my waist were some strong and hard arms. I tried to wiggle my way out of it, but when I was close on getting out, it got tighter. I turned my head a little to see what was holding me down. In my discovery it was Edward.

I turned back talking in what had happen. I couldn't remember what really had happen last night. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Then it all came back to me.

* * *

__

"Edward, take me upstairs." I told him in between kisses.

"Glad to." He told me in return.

He put me down and he got dressed again. He was done before I could finish. I didn't button my pants I just went upstairs. I was in front of Edward when I heard him grown.

"Like what you see?"

"Most definitely!"

When we reach the top of the stairs Jasper was just walking in to pick Edward up. When jasper looked up he covered his eyes immediately.

"Pick me up tomorrow Jasper." With that he left on his way to find Alice in his car.

Edward and I continued our way up the stairs. Skipping them two by two. When we reached my room I turned to find Edward already taken off his pants and the door close. I was talking off my shirt when I felt cold hands grab me by the waist. I yelped and continued away.

Once I was only in my underwear and bra, Edward had his lips crushed on mine. I was sliding my hands down his chest when he stopped me. He put his hand on mine and only put them around his waist.

I moved his hands from mine to my face. Then his lips moved down my jaw then to my ear.

"I Love You Bella." He whispered into my ear.

He kissed me once more on my ear and then moved back to my jaw then to my neck. After that he went back to my lips.

"I Love you too Edward." I told him while my hands were shaking from how nervous I was.

We were still kissing when Edward started to move backwards. He turned me so my back was going to land on the bed. When he had me there I slid my hands down once more. He let me unbutton his pants and then--

* * *

"Good Morning Beautiful." He told me in my ear.

"Good Morning to you too." I turned around to face him but he caught me of guard and kissed me on my lips. I deepened the kiss and popped my body on one elbow. He grabs my head and held me down. I straddled my self around his waist, never breaking the passionate kiss. He stops the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"It is a good morning; I'm waking up to the most beautiful women in the world. But not only that but I'm dating this beautiful women."

"Oh My God, Edward I love you." I told him before I kissed him once more.

"Come on lover boy, lets go have breakfast and then we can go out. Well maybe we should clean up down stairs and stuff, you know." I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan love."

Once we got off the bed, he put on his jeans and started looking for his white button down shirt.

"Looking for this?" I said point to the shirt I was wearing.

"Yes I am little girl, do you want me to walk over there and take it off?"

"No, I like this shirt, it's my boyfriends, and I think I have the right to wear it. You know it finishes up the look, messy hair, button down shirt and underwear."

"Your right it does, come on lets go downstairs, I need to get out of this room before I do something really bad." He looked me up and down then smiled.

I giggled and walked in front of him. We walked down the stairs and there was no one there. Alice must still be with Jasper. And I bet Rosalie and Emmett went out for breakfast.

I told Edward to go and clean while I made some breakfast. I was making some omelets' for the both of us. I was a really good cook. And to be honest if it wasn't for the acting gig I would have been a cook. But I still love what I do now.

Edward walked in when I was about done with all the food.

"I just finished cleaning the living room. I didn't know what else to clean; everything else in the house looked decent."

"Yeah that's fine as long as you cleaned. Can you go over there in the higher cabinets and get me some plates and cups, Please."

He walked over and got us what we needed. Once I was done setting down all the food where they needed to go and what not, we began to eat.

"This is really good Bella! This is the best omelets I have ever had."

"Thanks you, Thank you." I said with a giggle.

We ate and talked at the same time. We took our sweet time to finish cleaning the kitchen. Once we finish we went back upstairs. I jumped in the shower and took a fast shower. When I got back into the room Edward was putting on his shoes. Went in my closet and put on some nicely fitted light blue jeans and a red short sleeve shirt with writing going down it, I put on some white sneakers. I let my hair fall down my back, still wet; I wanted to have my natural curls today.

I walked out of the closet and made my way to the bed where Edward was looking though my photo albums I had in my bed stand. I sat down next to him and looked at them with him.

"Edward, can we go. I don't want to look at those right now; we will have enough time to look at those later."

"What's wrong with looking at them now? We have enough time to go out."

"I don't want you to look at those" Edward looked at me funny, I knew what I said was wrong now I had to fix it. "Its not that I don't want you to look at them, I think we should be able to look at them together, when I'm ready to."

"Why don't you want to look at them now? Bella what's bothering you with the pictures?"

"Nothing Edward, nothing bothering me. Can we just go now? I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay fine, but do you promise me you will tell me later tonight."

"Edward I don't know. I'm not ready yet. I don't want to say something I don't want to talk about. Its something that happened may years ago. Please can we just go?"

"Okay love."

The past is something that I bowed I would never tell anyone. I didn't like talking about it and I will never like talking about it. Maybe later on when I have everything going for me with Edward, but I don't know how that is going to end.

We got into my car and Edward was driving to our location. I didn't know where we were going but I was going to have a good time. I always do when I'm with him.

I find myself talking away with Edward in the car and then we turned on the radio. There were gossips about us all over the place. All Edward and I did was laugh, it was so funny how they could come up with so many things over one phone they have. Although some of them are true they had them totally off at points.

Edward ended up covering my eyes. He drove up to something and turned off the car.

"Where are we? You better not be selling me to some gang or something."

"Bella, why on earth would I sell you to someone when I want you to all myself?"

"Well I wouldn't know, but can I take of the blind fold, I'm already clumsy with two eyes."

"Hold on, we are almost there. I just need to pay the entrance. And then we can all the fun we want."

"NO! You are not paying for me. I can pay for myself!"

"Stop being a baby Bella. I took you here so I'm paying.'

Before we got to the entrance I could hear the 'clicks' from paparazzi camera. I was afraid I was going to fall in front of them and they were going to take pictures. I heard Edward telling them to move out of the way also not to get into our faces. When they didn't get out of the way Edward started to get mad.

"Edward, Bella are you guys seeing each other?"

"Are you going to get married and have kids? Can you give us some details on your relationship?"

Oh my goodness! They were not just asking me that question. Edward and I haven't even been together for 3 days, and they were already asking that! I was in complete and udder shock.

Edward and I were still walking and I heard him pay up and such thing. It was so hard to pay when I was with him. When we got inside I could hear little kids screaming with joy and happiness.

"Edward where are we? Are we at…?"

"Yes, love. We are at Disneyland." He pulled the rag that was covering my eyes. "We are here to have fun like never before."

"Aw, Edward I love you." I had my arms around his neck and hugging him. I heard one click and opened my eyes.

At that moment I couldn't hold it in anymore. The paparazzi were all over us and it was getting on my nerves!

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem? We are having a moment here and you just had to come up and take a fucken picture that you're going to regret just about now! You better scat or I will bust your lip open."

They didn't do anything, all they did was keep going and I know what I said was going to back fire me in the morning on the news, but I didn't care because I was going to be with Edward for a really long time. But by the time we got inside and got away from the paparazzi, I already had a smile on my face, and why you may ask… because I was with Edward, in his arms, all day. Just thinking that made a smile go across my face like nothing else mattered.

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard Edward grown against my ear. I closed my eyes once more to make believe I was still sleeping. I wanted this moment to last as long as it could. I felt his arms tighten a little more and then loosen up. He started to rub my stomach when I get out a little giggle.

* * *

I know you guys want to know what happened in Disneyland but its hard to think of stuff when you havent been there for about 4 years. So i will let your minds wonder on that one.(:

Soo here is my story I have been super crazy lately cuz im planning my Quinceñera. Yes big word but its something i have to celebrate cuz im turning 15. So i will start writing alot sooner when its all over which is this weekend.. Soo im super nervous! I just want you guys to wish me luck and also leave me a review cuz you know its my birthday this weekend it would make my birthday a lot speacial! So thanks alot for understanding..

_Read&&Review!!_

_Love, _

_ Bloodmutforeva116_


	9. New Song

**Okay I know you guys must hate me. But I'm sorry I was in like a writers block! I hate being in a writings block but I was soo stuckk it sucked ass! I really want to say sorry that i took so long and that this is so short! Im soo sorry. From the bottom of my heart. I would really like some ideas so my noddle could start working again. I would really love that soo much my Fan-Followers. Also i got a twitter now. Add Me! Andrea_jacobb... Enjoy the short story!. Promise better next week.!**

**I do not own any of these wonderful sexy people! Soo sad. :/ **

* * *

I woke up the next morning, colder then usual. This was something I use to feel every morning before I met Edward. I just stayed there lying in my bed for a while, trying to understand why the cold was consuming my body. I looked up to the ceiling, letting the sun hitting me from across the room. Moving around a little in my bed, and then I knew I was alone. I turn my head to find a note where I last saw Edward.

That's when I started to panic. _Was he done with me? Did he get what he wanted and left me like every other guy I have ever fell for did? _Understanding what had happened yesterday was so hard. After he told me he loved me, and having one of the best days yesterday, was it all gone?

I was too weak to open the letter at first. I just left it there and laid back down on my side. Looking from the corner of my eye I could see the writing inside. With that I lost it and just grabbed it. If he was going to leave me fine, but I might as well see it with my own eyes.

Looking at the folded paper while running my finger along my name. I finally opened it, seeing the handwriting held inside of it.

_Bella,_

_My wonderful and beautiful Bella, I leave you this letter so you know where I am. I went home to get some clean clothing also to shower. I will be back around noon. If you need anything give me a call. Never forget I love you._

_-Edward_

My breathing was heavy when I was done reading the letter. I was just so glad that this wasn't some sorry or break up letter. I put the letter down besides me and put my hand over my face to calm my self down. When I was done with my breathing session, I looked over to my clock; it showed 9:34 a.m.

With that to start of my day, I got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, I had remembered I left my ipod on the nightstand. I went back outside and looked for it. When I found it I was off to the bathroom again. I put it on the home base and put it on my Shower Mix play list, which did contain of some Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, and other dance music.

Once I was in the shower I started to sing alone with the music. After 45 minutes I hoped out and started to dry off. Grabbing a towel for my hair I walked out to my closet. Going start for my comfortable clothing, I grabbed some grey joggers that looked amazing on me along with a white wifey beater. I walked back to the bathroom; I did everything I did to get ready for any other day. I brushed my teeth, did my oh so very light natural make-up. However, when it came time to do my hair, I got lazy. All I did to it was brush it and put it up in a high ponytail.

I returned to my room and looked at the clock again 11: 05. I decided to clean up my room a little. Edward and I left it messy from the past nights, when I remembered a smiled spread across my face. I started on my bed and working my way out, I finished my room in 20 minutes. I still had time on my hands, so I went down stairs and made some breakfast for myself. By the time I was done cooking and eating my meal it was about the time Edward would be here.

Therefore, I went to the living room to watch the gossip on E! When I turned it on they were talking about Jesse James cheating on his wife. I felt so bad for her; she was a good friend of mine. I would have to call her up later. Then I heard a knock on the door.

At that instant had a smile spread across my face. I hopped to the door and unlocked it, and there I saw my angel standing outside my door. I locked my eyes to his and I heard a loud thump. Then I saw his hand reaching for my face.

I felt his lips brush on mine, and then he said. "I missed you." then his lips were pressed on mine in a second.

I break it for a minute to look into his eyes." I missed you too." Then I hugged him with all my force, making sure this wasn't a dream.

"If this is going to be your response every time I leave, then I'm going to leave more often." Edward said with a chuckle in his voice.

We walked into the living room now, setting down his bags on the floor. In addition, I hugged him again.

"No, don't leave like that again. I was so worried that you left me. Left me with only a letter and an empty bed."

"Bella", He pulled me away from him and looked me dead into the eyes, "How could you think that?"

"I-I don't know. I mean why wouldn't you leave me. There are so many beautiful girls out there, way more beautiful then I am. Girls that don't fall over things like I do, girls that are so much more natural at this then I am. How could you not leave me?"

All I saw in his eyes was sorrow. "I would never pick anyone besides you. I could never find a girl that was just like you. I love that you fall over everything that gives me more of a reason to hold on to you." He put his right hand on my cheek and started to draw circles with his thumbs. "And I don't want a girl that knows everything there is to know about dating, I want someone as clueless as I am, so we could learn together. And your are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. No one could compare to you."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks again. I closed my eyes to take everything in, but I felt Edward lips kissing my tears away. Then he kissed me when a passion that killed my worries and then he leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes with me.

"I love you Bella. More then anything in my life. I would give anything up for you."

When he said that, everything in my brain wasn't cloudy anymore. I could see the sunshine glistening through my thoughts. Everything was falling into place.

"I love you too Edward. You don't know how happy I am to hear those words coming out of your mouth." I kissed him again.

Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined them together and led me to the sofa. We sat there and watched television together before his phone rang.

"I have to take this," Edward said pointing to his cell phone.

I nodded my head for his to leave. He kissed me once before he left. He didn't go so far because I could hear his conversation with the person on the other line.

"Hello Aro? Why are you bugging me on my day off?"

I couldn't hear anything from the other side of the phone. So I put the volume down on the television and tried to make out what Edward was saying.

"How could that have happened? I have asked for this day a while ago. I don't want to go."

Dead silence again.

"I'm not being a drama queen Aro. I just want to spend the day close friends and family for once in like 3 years."

I really wished I could have heard what this so-called Aro had to say on the other side of the phone.

"Fine, I will go but only under one condition."

Silence once again.

"I want to bring my girlfriend with me."

Girlfriend? Huh. I like that. I'm Edwards's girlfriend. I was disturbed with the sound of Edward's chuckle.

"I would have to ask her, and yes I can date if I wanted to you jackass. I will call you back in 5 minutes to tell you her answer."

I head Edward slam his cell phone shut, then he let out a big gust of wind. I understood that he needed to go and work on his new album and movie promotion. I had to tell him that I would stay home and work on something; I had to come up with some story for him to believe me. I was knocked out of my senses when I felt Edward's body with me once again.

"Hello again my love." He said kissing my cheek.

I giggled and listen to what he had to say. "I need to go and do some promoting for my new album. And I want you with me there, I mean if you want to."

"Edward its fine, you can go, I will stay here and catch up on my music also. I have been on mute for many days.'

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you, no wait, I can't leave you anymore. I really want you there."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you come back into my arms everything will be alright. All I'm going to do is write a few songs and stuff. I will be here all day."

"I fucken hate Aro right now, I wanted to spend the say with you, alone, not with 5 million girls screaming in the background."

I took his hands in mine and looked him in the eyes. I was being serious with him right now and I hope he knew that.

"Edward I'm not going anywhere. There will always be other days we can be together. I know there will be."

"Okay Bella, but call me if anything, I really hate doing this to you. I want to be here with you and just hold you all day but sometimes it's not going to be all sunshine and shit. You know stuff like this is going to happen a lot not only with me but with you too."

I nodded my head, to show that I was agreeing with him. When we were done with our little chitchat, Edward calls back Aro and reported my answer to him. Before I knew it Edward was heading out my door.

I got up to close the door and kiss him goodbye. "I'll miss you Edward." I grabbed his face with all my force and pressed my lips down at his. I went deeper with the kiss, I could feel Edwards's hands moving down to grab at my ass, but at that moment, I moved back and I could hear a pout come out of Edwards's mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward said with a grunt.

"Something to remember me by, silly boy."

He leaned in again to get a kiss but I put my finger out to his lip to stop him. All he did was pout at first and then he growled. I loved the feeling I had every time he would do that. All Edward did was turn and walk away. From down the hall I heard him scream.

"I am going to get you when I get back little one."

All I could do was giggle and head back inside. I cleaned up the living room a little before heading down starts to the piano room.

I started to walk down the starts and could feel the music move through me already. I turned on the light and it was just like the way Edward and I left it the other day. It was still messy and things where on the floor, but it brought me happiness.

I walked over to the piano. I opened the lid where all the white and black keys were held. I ran my fingers over them and took a breath. I started to play a melody, something that was off the top of my head.

The melody was very sweet but soft, loud but gentle, this was something I never really like singing to, but it was really different now. I felt that I was going to change my sound with my new record, maybe not change it so much, more like spice it up a little.

I got up quickly, and ran to the desk from across the room. When I reached it I opened one of the dowers, and grabbed the music paper. I went back and started to play again but every once in a while I stopped to write the few notes I had played. After what seemed forever I finished my note taking and started on the lyrics.

It didn't take Bella long to finish the lyrics. Everything was just flowing out of her. But when she was done she went to her phone and called the studio saying she had another song to start recording. She had a day set to start recording for her next album.

Bella started heading upstairs; when she saw Rosalie walking in with the same clothing she had two nights ago.

"Ha! Outfit repeater!" Bella said scaring Rose into a high-pitched yelp.

"You bitch, don't do that again!" she took a long pause. "And at this point I don't care if I repeat an outfit. I think I just had the best sex ever, and it wasn't only once Bella."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Ew! Rose! I don't want to hear it! Can't you wait till Alice comes home so you can have your little gut warming talks?

"Oh screw you Bella! You can learn from me Swan." She said running up the stairs. I saw her on the top, when she stopped. "Bella, I might be gone for a week or so. I have a um… fashion show to go to up in umm… New York. So I won't be home. For a while."

"When do you leave?" I said with a questionable look.

"Later tonight, it was kinda short notice."

I saw a smile spread across her face. I have never said Rosalie smile so big in my life. So instantly I knew what was up with her "fashion show".

"Okay, well as long as you tell Alice the news then I'm good with whatever you do."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know you might not understand this chapter but it will get better in time.(:**

**But I would really like you guys to review this chapter.! I need some ideas for next chapter... But i bet you guys wanna know what that is.. Studio time with Bella! Yeahh! Any cool ideas will totally like to include to my story!**

**Also i will make next week alot longer then this. I will be uploading the next chapter next week wednesday or Thursday! **

**Thank you again.. and thank you everyone who has been adding my story to there favorites really means lots to me. There is no words to explain it! I love you guys soo much! **

**Xoxo**

**Bloodmutforeva116 **


	10. Studio Day

**Hello wonderful followers!**

**I'm glad you guys have stayed to read my next chapter. Finish reading and ill tell you what took soo long. Trust me it wasnt my fault at all.!**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACHTERS. SAD RIGHT. :(**

_**READ&&REVIEW**_

* * *

Rosalie left without telling Alice. This left me with her most needed tasks to do before she left for her "Fashion Show". I was more then frighten to tell Alice about Rose leaving. Hearing a knock on the door brought me out of my subconscious worrying. Reaching for the remote of the television, I got up and went to the door to look out the peep hole but it was pitch black. A questionable look went about my face.

"Who is there?" I said with a shaky voice.

Silence was all I got from the other side._ No! No! NO! Please God, Please don't let that be… Please…_

"W-Who's there?" Asking once more.

"It's me Edward, Bella. Open the door I have a surprise for you!"

Opening the door faster then lightning, I threw my body on Edward, my arms around his waist and my face nested on his neck. Realizing my jagged breathing once I was pressed on Edward's body.

"Are you okay, Bella? You look frighten, Love." Edwards's fingers found themselves under my chin and pulling my face up to look into his eyes.

"Scared, me? No, I was just practicing my acting technique. You know because I am going for the whole… movie business now."

"Movies you? I didn't know you were into the movie business, I didn't even consider it."

"Well thanks for the support Edward I'll make sure I go to you when I win an award or something, because I will know you will be very supportive." I let go of his body and looked down at my feet. Then I felt his hands holding my face in place.

"Bella, you know I was just joking, right? I would be there every step of your career; I love you to much to put you down in any sort of way. I hate seeing you sad or scared. If I was here with you from the start I would have loved you. I can't have anyone hurting you in any sort of way. Your to important to me. I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what."

I had tears in my eyes when Edward was saying these words. He bent down and kissed them away. With ever tear trialing down my face, he ended up kissing me on the lips.

I walked Edward into the house, locking my front door. He took my hand and directed me to the living room. He sat down and placed me in his laps. Placing his hand on my thigh and drawing invisible circles with his long lean fingers. Edward kissed my temple tenderly. I sat there contemplating what Edward said to me.

When I heard Edward's hushed voice next to my ear saying, "Somehow everything fell right into place the day I met you Bella. If only I had a way to have made it all fall faster I would've. But right now I just want to stay like this, you in my arms, that I can feel your body on mine. I just want to feel you, feel you near me, because I love you Bella and I never want that to change."

"I want everything you want. I never want to leave you. But that's not what I'm afraid of Edward, I'm afraid of not being enough. Not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough… I know you love me but it's gonna change when you see I'm not good enough. And I don't want to have a broken heart again."

Edward lifted my face up to see him. I looked deep into his eyes. You can see the tenderness and honesty in his eyes. I got mesmerized with that look. "Bella that will never happen with you. I promise with all my heart that that with never happen. I really do promise you that." I felt his lips on me instantly kissing my lips, my neck.

Edward wanted to show me how much he loved me. And I wanted to show him also. So he picked me up, my legs around his waist and our mouths connected as one.

I woke up early the next morning. I was wrapped in Edward arm. I felt the warmth of his body on me. I felt so completely at that moment. Staying there for a couple of minutes thinking how life with be now with Edward.

Red number blinked at me from the side of my bed, telling me it was time to get up. I wiggled out of Edwards arm but the harder I tried the tighter he would hold on to me. I turn my body in his arms and kissed him on the nose. I heard him groan but he kept his eyes closed. I kissed him again on the nose then I moved down to his lips.

With the huskiest voice ever I heard him speak, "Bella if you keep that up we will have to finish what you started."

"That's not such a bad idea Cullen." Swirling my fingers on his forearm.

"Bella…" Warning in his voice. Kissing him once more he shot open his eyes open and was on top of me in an instant. He kept kissing me making it even deeper. I pulled away and pushed him down on his back I straddled him and kept kissing me.

"Edward I need to shower or Ill be late to the studio."

"No, your not-"

Jumping off of him I headed to the bathroom. When I was by the door I heard him mumble 'Cock blocker'

I just giggled in happiness and closed the door. I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom closet and placed it on the counter. Feeling Edwards's hands around my waist stopping me in my track.

"Nice to have you join."

"Well, I need to spend time with my girlfriend before she heads off to work. And how could I fall back asleep knowing that you were naked only 10 feet away?"

"Oh how modest Edward"

"Thats me baby"

Edward made me completely late for the studio. I was heading out the door when he stopped me and kissed me. Well, actually we made out. But hey I'm not complaining. It was hot. Edward had to go and film today so we both left at the same time.

I was 25 minutes late to the recording studio. Jessica my manager was not happy at all. Walked in and the first thing I saw was her pissed off face. And I knew what was coming at the end of all of this. Some long ass speech about being on time and having decency of being a grown up. _Bull Shit_!

Sitting in the recording chair where all the technical shit was handled was my good friend Joshua. Josh was the first producer that helped me with my first album that came out about 3 years ago. He always help me in my albums one way or the other.

Josh was about Edward height but he had black short hair. He had dark black eyes that look like coal if you stared at them long enough. He was lean but he wasn't muscular. He hasn't changed a bit since I've first met him.

"Josh my man! Ready to do some recording!" I said patting him hard on the back.

"Someone's perky today… Got laid Swan?" Joshua said turning his chair with a mischievous grin on his face.

When I saw him, laughter was all that I could consume out of me. "Why would you care if I did or not? Maybe you should get laid so you can stop imagining thing."

"What that fuck Bella! That's the best you can give me!"

"Is it really that obvious?" I whispered to Josh.

"Hell yeah. I mean you didn't even give some fucked up reason to Jessica when you didn't show up on time. That has to count as a miracle right. But then you came in with a smile and a glow. So something has to be up."

"You think you know me all well and shit"

"For sure I do Swan and don't you forget it."

"But anyways. I'm here now so lets get started. Did you get my email of the song, lyrics, and melody?"

"Yeah, I've worked out the tone of the song and yesterday I had some vocals done for the back ups. So you are pretty much good to go. Anything else?"

"Oh I almost forgot, I had two other songs I've had done for the longest time. So I think maybe we could record them today?"

I handed him my laptop so he could get a look at the lyrics and the melody that went with them. He nodded his head with the song going along with them and approved them both.

"That's good. I will just have Brian download them to the studios computer and he can get a work on the song while we record this one. And if he is done with one of them then we can get started with them."

"Thank you Josh! You're the fucking best!" I hugged him

"I know I am. Now go get yourself settled in the studio. We have a long day ahead of us."

Going passed the double door and heading into the studio that I will be working at for the next 6 hours. Right in front of me there was my headphones, note stand, and my control panel. The one bad thing about this was that I had to stand the whole time. No sitting, apparently it was bad for my diaphragm. But it was worth it. So I put on the headphones and went stood in front of the microphone.

Josh put his thumb up to give me the sign if I was settled in and I replied with a nod.

I heard the melody go through the headphones. Re-reading the first verse and bobbing my head, I glanced up at Josh and saw him pointing at me to start. When I started to sing, I began rocking back and forth to the music.

Beginning the song isn't so difficult, but when you get to the bridge that is where everything goes wrong. With the couple of times I messed up, I had sung the song 8 or 9 times before I got it completely done.

So we had to pick up where we had stop last and start there. It took about 3 hours to record the song. But it was worth it. I loved it. Josh made me run the song once more for the time before I had a lunch break.

While I was having lunch with Edward, Joshua and Brian would be working on the song and putting the final touches to it so I can hear the final production of it. And thank God for redo. Sometimes I would hate how they worked on it and had to start editing all over again. Hopefully it wont happen…

Returning from having lunch with Edward, sitting on the lounge chairs I started answering some e-mails that I had forgotten that I received. I had plenty from Jessica. A couple from my old high school friends. And about 10 from my dad. I haven't answered those e-mail, never really do. But thanks God that Joshua came and got me before I could start feeling guilty.

Walking into the recording room for the second time this day. I heard Brain going over the next song I was intending to sing, when Brian turned to looking at me with a smile on his face. Josh had already thrown himself on the big red sofa.

"Damn Bella, you don't know how long it took me to work this one out. I think you might of lost your touch with the high notes. I had to modify most of them."

"Really? I couldn't have been that bad. I didn't mess up as much as last time…"

Without letting me finish Josh got up and started walking to the computer which was across the room. _How Rude. _I stood up and walked over to next to him. I saw him pressed a couple of button, and then hit the replay button and looked at the screen where the song was.

The melody started with an amazing bass, a hard solid root coming out of it. It wasn't the sound I was use to. Much more movement to it. I started tapping my foot with the beat. Once hearing the lyrics to it, I fell in love all over again. The words were something I wrote a while back, a past relationship that was very hard to move on from. But I wrote this song in respect for him and myself.

**Summer after high school when we first metWe make out in you mustang to radio headAnd on my 18th birthday we bought matching tattoosUsed to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roofTalk about our future like we had a clueNever planned that one day I'd be losing you**

**In another life I would be your girlWe keep all our promises be us against the worldIn another life I would make you staySo I don't have to say you were the one that got awayThe one that got away.I was Jane you were my Johnny cashNever one without the other we made a pactSometimes when I miss you I put those records onSomeone said you had your tattoo removedSaw you down town singing the bluesIt's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse**

**But in another life I would be your girlWe keep all our promises be us against the worldIn another life I would make you staySo I don't have to say you were the one that got awayThe one that got one the one the one.**

**The one that got away**

**All his money can't buy me a time machine. NoCan't replace you with a million rings. noI shoulda told you what you meant to now I pay the another life I would be your girlWe keep all our promises be us against the worldIn another life I would make you staySo I don't have to say you were the one that got awayThe one that got one, the one, the one**

**In another life I would make you staySo I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away**

"What are you talking about, I did fine with the notes? They don't even sound edited." I said looking at him deeply.

"Joking Bella. You never do badly when your recording. This is like your playground; you do best singing your music. You look like a little girl when your singing."

"Ah you suck! You had me believing I really did horrible or something." I squealed and jumped up to slap Joshua playfully. "But oh my god! That was amazing! I love it; it has to stay like that! It's more then perfect! Thank you Josh! So much you're the best producer!"

"You're welcome Bella. Working with you is brings me joy. That's why I was think. Maybe I could be the producer for this album. Like last time, it could be a whole new project for us. Well, that's if you want you. I don't want you to-"

"Are you kidding me? I would love for you to be the producer!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Really! Wonderful! Then lets get started with the next song. You have more then plenty high notes to hit in this one. So lets not waste time and get started."

He shooed me to the booth to get set. I had to plug the laptop in because I didn't get the lyrics printed before out, because I didn't think I would really need them today -but I was wrong again-. When I was facing the microphone I placed my headphones on and gave the thumbs up to josh.

At first I didn't hear anything coming out of the headphones. "Hey I cant hear anything. Did I break this or something?"

"Pshh with your luck, but no, its just it's a softer in the beginning, just give me a sec to fix the audio."

Then I heard the melody I was shocked. I did a very surprised face to him, I did the signal to cut the song.

"What is this? This cant be the song I wrote?" I said speaking into the microphone.

"Trust me, this is your song. We sorta tweaked it. Had to pick up the back round a little. Read faster you'll do fine. If anything you don't like it, we will change it. Just give it a try."

Trusting the producer is something you have to learn to do. They know what is selling and what goes with the lyrics. I wasn't afraid of the music or anything. But it just wasn't something I was use to.

"Its not that I'm not going to like it. I just wanted this song as a piano version."

"We can make it a piano version on the bonus tracks. How does that sound?"

"Marvelous! Thank you Joshy! So, lets get this show on the road." I said shooting him a mischievous face. He nodded his head and gave me the thumbs up to start singing.

At the end of the studio session I was in love with the song. It came out magnificent, I gave little hints to make the album after this song. That's how good it was.

Josh walked me out of the studio, giving me some pointer on how to write some new songs.

"Joshua Gomez, I know how to write a song for your information. Have you lost that much hope in me?"

"No Bella. Hoe could you think that. If I'm going to be your producer I want to make this a hit next to Taylor Swift! Or maybe higher but with her skills-"

"How shut the fuck up Josh. Ill have some new songs for next time. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful babe!"

"Well ill talk to you tomorrow. You have my number if anything. Give me a call okay.?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Goodbye!"

Today was a wonderful day. Working on new music always makes me feel good. New days ahead. New things to look forward. New days with Edward.

This here is my new Beginning.

* * *

**Simple ending to this chapter. Alot more will happen next chapter. Someone is getting married! And im not telling you, you will have to read the next chapter.**

**As you guys have noticed, I havent been posting alot like i use to. Its very hard to write fanfiction and all the extra things ive been doing. I am done with alot of my work so ill be working on fanfiction story. Also i have a Twitter so go Follow me and i will Follow you! My twitter name is Andrea_Jacobb. Wonderful name right(: **

**On the other note Eclipse came out on DVD yesterday! How bought it! I did. **

**But i will be posting alot more now. Also someone told me to start "Rec". If you dont know what that is its like i read stories and i tell you about them. I will start doing hopefully next chapter. Ive been reading an amazing story. So thats going on my list.**

**Playlist:**

**Katy Perry- The One That Got Away**

**Taylor Swift- Better Than Reveange**

**Flyleaf- Set Apart This Dream**

**Hey Monday- Wish You Were Here**

**Thank you again for sticking it through this. I hope you guys REVIEW this. I would love it alot(:**

** Love,**

** Bloodmutforeva116**


End file.
